Through Dominant Eyes
by tench11
Summary: He likes to bring women down to their knees. She doesn't like to be looked down at.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. What I do own our my fantasies with a certain bronze hair boy. (:**

**Bella's POV**

Crap. I'm going to be so late. I knew I should have gone to sleep as soon as I finished writing the damn paper, but no, I had to continue on till God knows what time and finish that book. I don't even have time to do my hair. With that last thought I pulled my hair up and threw it into a messy bun. I rushed to my small cabinet and tossed on my worn out t-shirt needed for work. I grabbed my shoes and ran down the two flights of stairs. I was out of my apartment building and on my bike in a couple of minutes. Thankfully today it wasn't raining, I thought, as I hurried along bypassing any stranger that got in my way in no time.

It's on days like these that I'm happy my job is only six blocks away from the piece of crap place I call home. I work at a little run down bakery that makes the best cakes in Seattle. Although, business sometimes is slow because of its location. Of course with the luck I have the only job available when I applied three months ago was the delivery position. I have to admit though that with my clumsiness my job has gone rather well lately. I have been living here in Seattle for the past couple of months, I moved out here in June, and just recently started my freshman year at The University of Washington. I was lucky enough to find the job as soon as I did, but not lucky enough to find a nice place to live. I remind myself daily that it could be worse. My 'apartment' consists of one small bedroom that holds my twin size bed and my dresser (no closet), one bathroom, and the small table, a rusty old used refrigerator and the hot plate is considered my kitchen.

"Some people have it worse," I mumble under my breath as I make my way around the bakery to the back doors.

"Isabella finally!"

Ugh, he only calls me that when he's mad. It's going to be a very long day.

"Hi, sorry I'm a bit behind… traffic," I whisper.

"Don't give me excuses, come there's no time we're short-handed and there's lots of deliveries to be made today. Why didn't you bring your truck today? I told you yesterday that you needed your truck today. Isabella! You have a delivery that's at least 30 or so blocks away from here, can you handle that on your bike?"Although his question was meant to be seen carrying concern I recognized the stare he was giving me, it was the _if you say no you're fired look_. So I did they only thing I could do, I nodded my head.

"It's not like your truck can go any faster than that bike." I heard him mumble.

"Okay then I'll tell Charlotte to bring the order and place it on the basket of your bike. Please Bella be extra careful with this delivery, she's a new customer, very important and she wants this order there by nine, so that gives you about forty-five minutes."

I was all set to go so I quickly studied the directions Peter shoved in my hand; I needed all the time I could get in order to get there on time so I turned my bike on the right direction and made my way through the busy streets of Seattle. I could tell I had hit the upscale side of town, when I was surrounded with tall buildings. I had never really let myself explore this part of town. I was mesmerized with all the beautiful sites, so mesmerized in fact, that when I took a right on the next corner I didn't see the man standing right in my path.

By the time I realized exactly what was going to happen if I didn't brake it was too late to do anything. I ran right into him, and effectively knocked him down. And to make matters worse, in my attempt to save the box that had tumbled off I landed right on top of him, successfully smudging all the cupcakes in that box on his suit.

For crying out loud! First I'm late to work, forget to bring my truck in my rush to get ready, and now I ruin an important order by spilling it all over someone. Too busy having an internal monologue I didn't notice the crowd that surrounded us, until I was pushed out of my thoughts by the man I had practically run over.

"Fuck," he snapped.

Oh crap, he's pissed. Don't cry Bella. It was an accident, he'll understand. Just stand up mumble an apology and keep your head down.

I stood up, planning on picking up the bike off the cement, and apologize, but before I could do anything I came face to face with a chest covered in smeared chocolate and frosting.

"So were you not raised properly to know you're supposed to apologize when you knock someone down and spill shit all over them." He whispered in an angry voice. I assumed he was whispering because there were still people surrounding us viewing all the commotion.

I don't know what came over me, it must have been the crappy day, plus the stress that I was in already, I knew, though, that I wasn't just going to stand there and be insulted.

"My mother taught me many things, and one of those things was to never apologize to someone who acts like a pig." I snapped back.

I finally looked up to see his face and I froze. He was breathtaking even with all the smudges of frosting he had all over. He had messy bronze hair, and I couldn't tell if it was from the fall he took or if it was naturally like that, but I prayed for the latter. He had deep green eyes that were currently glaring at me, a jaw line that I just wanted to run my fingers over and see if it was as smooth and as it looked, and his lips, they were perfect. I couldn't look away, and I didn't until I saw his beautiful lips moving into a smirk.

I quickly looked down and blushed.

"Well it's not every day I get knocked down and get insulted all at once. I must say it's not a pleasant experience." He said sarcastically.

I nodded my head to let him know I heard him and made my way around him still keeping my eyes to the floor.

I was stopped on my second step when his hand gripped my arm. It felt like an electric shock when he touched my arm, but all too soon it was gone.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

I turned back to ask what he was sorry for, when he continued on.

"I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

He still had a look of irritation on his face, but I could tell it wasn't entirely there because of me. I nodded my head and mumbled an apology as well, picking up my back from the floor I once again made my way through the diminishing crowd.

Luckily two out of the three boxes had survived the fall, and I only had a block left to go. I got there five minutes late, but it went by unnoticed. I explained to the woman why I didn't have the complete order and instead of yelling at me she laughed and said that would explain why my shirt was covered in chocolate. I looked down to see that she was correct. I hadn't noticed that I too got some of the evidence from the 'accident' as well. I knew it was because I was too busy drooling over the man I had bumped into. When she paid for the order, I quickly made it out of there and headed back in the direction I came from.

When I passed the _scene of the accident_ l looked up towards the tall building in front of it. It truly was a beautiful building, the architecture looked old, but preserved. It wasn't as tall as the others, but it did have enough floors to make you bend your head all the way back; it looked exquisite. Just as I was about to turn my head to continue on, I noticed someone standing by the window towards the middle floor. I squinted my eyes and saw a tall man standing there, staring at the street surrounding me.

**So what do you think? Please Review. I should post the next chapter sometime this week, so you guys can know exactly what were dealing with if the summary doesn't really help you figure it out. **

**Thanks for reading (: **

**Now press that green button… please (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

I stood there like an idiot on the sidewalk watching _her_. I couldn't take my eyes away from her, and not just because she snapped back at me like no one has before, but also because I wanted to demand her to come back just to see those big brown eyes. I caught I glimpse of her shirt as she made her way down the street, "The Small Town Bakery."

I quickly made it into my office, and told my secretary not to let anyone disturb me, to hold all my calls. I went to my private bathroom and took off both the tie and shirt that was covered in chocolate and frosting and pulled on one of the many extras that I held in my closet. I returned to my office and opened up the search engine on my computer and typed in the name of the bakery along with 'Seattle' next to it. I was able to find its location and number, and I called immediately, inquiring if they made deliveries. The women on the phone explained that it could be arranged. All I had to do was provide my information and the time I wanted the order to be delivered. I wasn't sure if _she_ even worked there or if it was just a coincidence that she was wearing the shirt and carrying boxes, but I quickly made up my mind. I ordered their most popular order and I requested it to be delivered tomorrow morning. I stood up to look out my window needing to clear my mind and I immediately spotted her out in the sidewalk. I stared at her hoping that I would understand why I even wanted to see her again and talk to her, but nothing ever came. I thought of going out there, but I knew it would be useless. She would be gone by the time I made it out there. I would have to wait and hope that I had the right place and that _she_ would be the one showing up at my office door tomorrow.

**BPOV**

Thankfully the next day came along and I didn't wake up late, which made me arrive into work on time. I took my truck this morning since I would have to be going to school after work for the two classes I had on Tuesday afternoons. When I arrived at work I was told that I had two deliveries from the same location as yesterday, the same person from yesterday had placed another order, and we had a new customer. I was pleased that I had the forethought to bring my truck because I didn't need another work out or incident like the one I had the day before. Peter once again shoved the new directions in my hand and shooed me out the door. I placed the four boxes carefully on the floor of my cab and made my way through the busy streets of Seattle. I first went to deliver the order to the place I knew how to locate in case I had trouble locating the other location. I didn't want to make the person wait once again. I quickly dropped their order off and sat in my truck studying the new directions. I wasn't far from where I was supposed to be so I turned my truck around and froze when I recognized the address. I was parked in front of the building where I knocked down the stunning man from yesterday. Hesitantly I made my way out of the truck happy that I only had one box to carry. I saw the sign on top of the building that read Cullen Inc. I made myself walk through the doors and prayed that_ he_ didn't work here and that it was only a coincidence that I knocked him down outside this building. I told the women in the main reception desk on the first floor that I had a delivery for an Edward Cullen and she told me to take the elevators and go to the thirteenth floor. I slowly made my way inside the elevator and when it opened on the correct floor it took me an even longer time to step out of the elevator. It wasn't until the doors were about to close that I finally did step out. I made my way down a hallway and soon saw another woman sitting behind a very fancy desk. She smiled warmly at me, and I tried to return the gesture, but I'm sure it looked nothing like a smile from all the nerves running through my body.

"How can I help you miss?"

"Hi I'm from The Small Town Bakery and I have a delivery for a Mr. Edward Cullen?" It came out sounding more like a question rather than a statement.

"Oh that's right! I knew I had forgotten something. He told me when he walked in this morning! He wanted it delivered personally. I guess he was talking about you, let me tell him you're here."

I nodded, but she had already picked up the phone. She turned towards the phone, but I could see that she was throwing me wearily glances from the corner of her eyes. I tried to look around, so it wouldn't seem like I was trying to hear her end of the conversation, so when she told me to go ahead and walk right in I jumped slightly.

I timidly walked myself over to the door. I knew that the secretary told me to walk right in, but I didn't want to seem rude, so I still knocked. I heard a muffled voice from the other end, and I assumed that was my cue to walk in.

I opened the door and stepped in and as soon as I did I wanted to step right out. There standing up from his office chair looking more handsome than he did the day before, was the man that I ran into with my bike, spilled an order of cupcakes on, and called a pig. I felt the blush reach my face, so I automatically lowered my head.

"Well I assume your mother also taught you how to knock on doors before stepping in the room, even though you already had permission to do so."

I looked up towards him and saw him smirk. Arrogant ass.

"Yes and my father taught me how to throw a decent right hook when needed."

"And tell me do you believe it is needed right now?" His smirk grew even bigger.

"Why don't you tell me Mr. Cullen?"

"Hmm you know my name, but I have yet to know yours. Don't tell me your mother also taught you that you're not supposed to give your name out to _pigs._

I could feel my face heating up again and I lowered my head down once more. I didn't look up until I felt him standing closer to me than what was considered appropriate. When I looked up I automatically took a step back to put some room between us. I put my hand out and looked him in the eyes and said "Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."

He gave me the most beautiful crooked smile I will probably see in my life and put his hand out to shake mine, "Edward Cullen and I_ don't_ prefer Eddie." He laughed a musical laugh. I once again felt the warmth that I had felt yesterday as soon as he touched my hand.

Trying to distract myself from the feeling I asked "What about Ed," and released his hand. The glare that he gave me was enough to know that he did not prefer to be called that either. I giggled.

"Well that's a nice sound."

I cursed mentally when I felt myself blush after he said that. Will I ever stop blushing around him?

"Well here's your order." I practically pushed the box right into his arms.

"Oh right, how much do I owe you?"He looked as if I had pulled him out of his thoughts.

"How about I take care of it? Since I did ruin your shirt yesterday, called you a pig, and didn't really apologize."

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan, but I can't let you do that, not only would that prove that _I should_ be considered a pig, but it will also mean that my mother probably didn't teach _me_ any manners, and I wouldn't want to offend her because she did teach me a thing or two."

I gave him his total, and was going through my pockets to give him his change when he told me to keep whatever was left as a tip. Holy shit that's like a seventy dollar tip, my mind screamed at me.

"Are you sure, I can't accept that. That's too much."

"Please Bella, humor me."

I nodded, mumbled thanks and turned around to make my way out his door.

"Wait, Bella I wanted to know if you worked frequently at this bakery." He inquired, while making his way back to his desk.

I gave him a wary look, but he just shrugged. "I believe I am going to become a frequent consumer and I just wanted to know what you would recommend."

"Oh well I've been working there for about three months so far, but I get Wednesdays off since I have a morning class, which makes it impossible to go in." And that's when I realized that I was telling him more than he needed to know. I bit my bottom lip out, a nervous habit I have, and gave him another cautious look.

"So your recommendation would be what?"

Happy that he didn't seem concerned with what I just told him, I shrugged. "I don't know I'm really not there- you know I'm always out delivering and when I am there, Peter and Charlotte keep me too busy so I don't have time to sit down and taste anything."

"Then you're going to be seeing a lot more of me, since I'm going to be trying out everything on the menu." He gave that me that dazzling crooked smile and I stood there staring at him like an idiot.

It wasn't until I heard him chuckle that I realized what I was doing. "Well Mr. Cullen I really should be leaving, I've been out here longer than I should be. Have a nice day and I am truly sorry for what happened yesterday."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have been standing out in the middle of the sidewalk, but I admit I was a bit distracted. Have a nice day as well Bella."

I nodded, both to let him know I had heard him and to clear my mind from the daze he had created. I turned to leave once again. I was happy when he didn't stop me this time. He was too distracting.

**So there you have it Edward and Bella's OFFICIAL FIRST interaction. I admit over the next couple of chapters Edward is going to become kind of stalkerish, but that's just his Dominant nature kicking in. hahahaha.**

**So what did you think of this Chapter?**

**Please Review and let me know, I want to know what you guys are thinking.(: **

**Oh by the way I also have another story that I'm starting off, so please go and check that one out as well. I should be updating both of them once again later this week.**

**As always thanks for reading, until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

As soon as my office door opened, I was hit with a familiar scent of strawberries mixed with another fragrance I couldn't quite place. I rose from my chair and dared myself to control the urge to walk up to her and touch her when I saw _her_ walk in. The only thought running through my mind was of her skin, and how it would feel under my touch. I tried to clear my mind, forcing my thoughts to stay in the present.

I could tell she had recognized me because I saw bewilderment cross her features before she suddenly lowered her eyes to the floor. A part me of was thankful because she couldn't see how much of an effort I was expending to control myself. Then my thoughts went to a different place. A darker place. Seeing her here, standing in front of me with her head bowed down almost made my control snap. She looked like a true submis…. STOP, I couldn't let my thoughts take me in that direction. This was my third time seeing her in the last twenty four hours and yet my thoughts were already where they shouldn't be.

"Well I assume your mother also taught you how to knock on doors before stepping in the room, even though you already had permission to do so." When I realized what I had said I mentally scolded myself for sounding like such an ass.

She finally turned her gaze towards me and I saw that same fierce look pass through her eyes from the previous day, and then she opened her mouth and said, "Yes and my father taught me how to throw a decent right hook when needed."

I couldn't control the smirk that came over my face. She completely looked like a feisty little kitten at that moment. I wanted nothing more than to discover if she had claws.

I didn't know if I should have been angry when I asked for her name and instead of answering she lowered her head once again. I had just gotten all the previous inappropriate thoughts out of my head when they reappeared the moment she lowered her eyes and held her previous stance. Without realizing what I was doing, I moved from behind my desk and found myself standing closer than what was considered appropriate. Taking advantage of our proximity, I quickly inhaled. I had to figure out the secondary scent she carried, along with the predominant strawberry scent. She automatically took a step back and put some much needed room in between us. For her safety, of course. I don't know what kept me from grabbing her. I felt this urge to keep myself close to her- whether that meant to fuck her senseless on my desk or to hold her prisoner. I knew that they only thing saving her from either or was the innocence I saw behind her big brown eyes, and the reminder of what I truly was.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw her hand move in front of her and heard her say "Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."

I felt myself smile taking into consideration her bravery. "Edward Cullen and I_ don't_ prefer Eddie."I shook her hand and felt a shiver run through me when our hands connected. I laughed trying to hide my discomfort.

When she asked me about calling me "Ed" I thought about my brother's girlfriend, Rose. She doesn't fail to call me that each time the opportunity arises. I knew she enjoyed getting a rise out of me and it worked every single time. My natural response was to glare, and that's when I heard _her_ giggle.

"Well that's a nice sound." And I was welcomed with her beautiful blush.

Nice sound, beautiful blush Edward? When do you notice these kinds of things? You don't, so why are you starting now? I was thrown out of my thoughts when she threw the box she was holding right at me without warning.

When I paid her and practically forced her to accept my tip, I saw her start walking towards my door. I wasn't ready to see her go so I considered excuses to have her for myself for a few more minutes.

"Wait, Bella I wanted to know if you worked frequently at this bakery." Fuck I sounded like a stalker and I confirmed my thoughts when she gave me a suspicious look. I shrugged my shoulders hoping that the gesture would make her believe I was indifferent towards the subject. "I wanted to know what you would recommend."

"Oh well I've been working there for about three months so far, and only get Wednesdays off since I have a morning class, which makes it impossible to go in." It was obvious that she was nervous which was causing her to ramble and I was thankful for this because I was getting more information that I intended to receive. I remembered that I was supposed to be indifferent, "So your recommendation would be what?" I urged her on.

She shrugged and told me that she didn't really have time to taste anything since she was always working. Well her fuckin' boss must be a dick; I'm going to have to look into that. Wait? Look into it, so now I really I'm planning on stalking her?

"Then you're going to be seeing a lot more of me, since I'm going to be trying out everything from the menu." And for _my_ own selfish reasons also, I added mentally.

I gave her a smile, reassuring her that I meant well. And that's when she really did depart, but not without her apologizing for yesterday's incident. I mentioned that I was distracted, hoping she would understand that _she_ distracted me, as she was doing today.

I kept my word and placed an order for every day of that week, aside from Wednesday. And every day after she would leave I found myself wishing she would have stayed longer. When Bella left, I would go to Emmett's office and give him the baked goods. The second time I did this he got suspicious and asked if I was trying to poison him to get his job position, I reminded him that I ranked higher than him. He told me that my comment depressed him and now he would have to eat the whole order. I knew that all of it was fuckin' bullshit- he would eat it all whether his ass felt depressed or not.

Every time I saw Bella walk into my office all these different emotions would run through me; lust, possessiveness, anger for making me lust after her, confusion for wanting her in a way that I couldn't have her, and excitement. Needless to say all these emotions would make me react differently towards her. I knew it wasn't fair when I lashed out at her. I saw her retreat into her inner shell because of my behavior towards her. I just couldn't find a simple balance between wanting her, and having it be fine that I couldn't have her.

It was another day at the office and once again I was thinking of Bella. Sooner than I liked I was pulled out of my thoughts by my office phone. It started to ring- it was my secretary.

"Yes, Jessica?"

"Mr. Cullen, Tanya is here and she's demanding that she needs to see you right away. Are you available?"

Tanya? What the fuck is she doing here? I've told her never to come here. DEMANDING to see me?

"Sir?"

"Yes Jessica please let her in, and can you please go and get me a cup of coffee take your time." I sighed.

"Of course sir and she's already on her way in."

I hang up the phone and glare at her as soon as she steps into my office.

"Tanya I told you never to come here." I growl at her, not waiting till she sits down.

"I know, but I have to talk to you, sir."

"And you couldn't pick up a phone?"

"I would much rather have this conversation face to face, master."

"Well what is so important that you _demanded_ to see me?" I quirked an eyebrow at her.

I saw her inhale a big breath, "I want more sir."

"More?" I felt my eyebrows knit together.

"Yes sir."

"Can you explain yourself further?"

"Well after this weekend I felt that we you know… connected and I want to be more than what I am to you now sir."

"That is out of the question Tanya you know that." I growled once again.

"Why sir?"

"I don't do relationships, you knew that when you first entered this."

"I did, but lately I feel that you…"

"Tanya I don't feel anything towards you." She flinched when I shouted.

Trying to control my anger I added in a softer voice, "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel or show you something else."

"But maybe with time master?" She said in a voice that already sounded defeated.

"I am your master and nothing else." I tried to control my voice once again, but it still came out louder than I intended it to.

"How you do you know that there can't be something better between us."

Tired with this conversation I let all my anger out.

"Fuck! Tanya I already told you what you mean to me." I shouted.

"I know that Master, but…"

"That's just it there's NO buts. If it's not enough for you, well then maybe…"

"It's enough." Her voice sounded determined, but her eyes held another emotion.

I was about to tell her that maybe it was time for me to find someone else when I was interrupted by a scream outside my door.

**PLEASE LET ME HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS FOR THIS CHAPTER. I'M HALF DONE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO IT SHOULD BE UP IN A COUPLE OF HOURS. **

**MAKE ME HAPPY AND LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS (:**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

True to his word everyday that week I found myself delivering an order to the 13th floor of the Cullen Inc. building. Every day I would go, his mood would be different from the previous day. It reached a level where I didn't say much, not knowing if I would be talking to Dickward or the one who at least had _some_ caution as to what came out of his mouth.

It was Tuesday morning of the following week and I found myself once again making deliveries. I was stepping out of the elevator on the 13th floor of the Cullen building, to find the secretary's desk empty. I didn't want to go in unannounced, seeing as the secretary always announced me in every morning, so I took a seat in the waiting room. I had barely sat down in one of the chairs when I heard the shouts coming from the inside of Mr. Cullen's office. After awhile, curiosity got the better of me and I found myself walking towards his door. I pressed my ear towards his door and kept both eyes towards the front entrance in case the secretary decided to show up. I could hear the velvety voice of Mr. Cullen and also that of a woman. I was about to walk away not wanting to find out if the shouts I heard were of pleasure or of an argument when all of a sudden I heard _his_ voice higher than what is considered appropriate.

"Fuck Tanya I already told you what you mean to me." He shouted and I flinched.

"I know that Master, but…"

Master?

"That's just it there's NO buts. If it's not enough for you, well then maybe…"

"It's enough." The women sounded determined.

So lost in my thoughts of the conversation I was hearing, I forgot to keep my eye on the entrance. I was startled when I heard a voice whispering beside me. "What are we listening to?" Then I saw him press his own ear to the door.

Without really thinking I jumped back and screamed. "AHHHH!"

I heard the man beside me chuckle at the same time that I saw _his_ office door swing open. And there before me stood Mr. Cullen with his hair looking even more disarrayed than usual.

"Bella?" he said, sounding perplexed.

I looked down and turned bright red.

"Oh you know this fine piece of …"

"Emmett." He said sounding annoyed.

"What? Just stating the obvious dude."

If it was even possible I felt my cheeks burn even more. I looked up and saw both men staring at me. Wanting to get out of there as soon as possible I put the box in front of me, silently telling Edward to take it. "Just dropping off your order", I said in a shy voice.

He didn't take the box.

"Well how much would it take for you to swing down my place and drop _something_ off?" The other man, 'Emmett' said, adding a wink when I took a glance at him.

God I blushed again and giggled.

"Hey aren't you going to introduce us Eddie."

I saw Edwards jaw clench, and I chuckled remembering that he didn't like to be called that.

"Bella this is my brother Emmett Cullen, Emmett this is Bella Swan."

Emmett took the one hand that wasn't holding the box in his and shook it.

"Bella? The one who delivers the heaven made desserts?" I chuckled.

"Yes Emmett, that Bella." Edward said.

"Well it does make sense, an angel delivering a piece of heaven."

Edward rolled his eyes, but I noticed that his jaw clenched even more.

I giggled so much I thought I was going to drop the box. And then it hit me he said _that Bella_. Edward talks about me to his brother? Calm down Bella. He talks about the desserts you deliver too. You just happen to be the one who delivers them.

"Well geeze I finally get to say thanks to the woman who made me gain 10 pounds this past week."

I gave him a perplexed look, and I felt Edward tense up beside me.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Well you know my brother over here…"

"Shares," Edward interjected.

Emmett turned to look at Edward and gave him a look I couldn't make out. It was as if they were having a private conversation. He then turned his attention back to me.

"Well Bella can I take that box off your hands? It does look heavy." He looked down towards the box in my hands and licked his lips.

I gave him a pointed look. "If you can give me 30 dollars than yes, you can."

He then turned and gave a sharp look to Edward. Edward sighed.

Edward started to go through his pockets and he handed me the money while Emmett took the box from me.

So caught up with what was happening _outside_ his office, I forgot that there was a woman _inside_ Edward's office till she came up and stood beside Edward. I took in her appearance and suddenly felt much worse about _my_ appearance than I did a second ago. She was beautiful. She had tall fit legs that seemed to never stop, a flawless face with bright blue eyes and blonde strawberry hair that was as long as mine. And that's when I realized that besides the hair length, we were the complete opposite. The 13-year old crush that I had developed through the week on Edward, and the same crush I refused to admit to myself suddenly felt as stupid as I did. She was perfect and I was plain old Jane. They were perfect for each other. So caught up comparing the two of us, I almost didn't notice when she placed a hand on Edward's shoulder and he quickly removed it. I looked up towards him and he was looking right into my eyes trying to communicate something. I felt the tension out in the hallway as soon as it formed, and coughed trying to do anything to cover my discomfort.

"Tanya." Emmett stated.

She aimed her smile toward him and then turned to me and gave me the 'look.' You know the one that women give you when they are sizing you up when they feel threaten that you're trying to take away their man. Pleased by what she saw, and not finding a threat, she turned back to Emmett.

"Emmett, who's your little friend?"

"Bella. And if it was up to me she would be more than a friend." He turned back to me and gave me another wink. I heard a low growl come out of Edward and I turned to give him a bewildered look.

"Emmett do you really think Rose would be happy hearing you flirt with Ms. Swan?"

I turned to look back at Emmett and he had a frown on his face. "We're on a "break" dip shit, which means I'm a free man." With that last statement Emmett turned around and headed towards the elevators.

Getting really uncomfortable with the situation, and wanting to follow Emmett's lead I said "Yeah Ummm, Edwa…I mean Mr. Cullen I need to be heading back, so if you'll excuse me."

He ran his hand through his hair, "Ms. Swan I believe I will need a little bit more of your time, can you please step into my office?"

I inhaled a big breath and nodded my head. Of course he wanted to talk to me I was just caught listening in to the conversation he was having with this beautiful woman. I walked past both of them and made my way into his office. Not bothering to wait till he came in, I sat down.

**EPOV **

I couldn't believe all the innuendos Emmett was tossing at Bella, and instead of her putting a stop to them she continued to laugh. It was getting more and more frustrating. Today is not my day, I thought dryly. I ran my hand through my hair once again; I could just imagine how it looked like by now with all the stress I was going through.

"Ms. Swan I believe I will need a little bit more of your time can you please step into my office." Bella walked right past Tanya and myself and I turned to look at Tanya.

"Were finished here Tanya." I stated.

She nodded, kept her eyes to the floor and turned to walk away.

"Oh and Tanya," she turned slightly to look back at me,"make sure you're not late this evening there's a something I want to teach you tonight and I would hate for you to miss it."

"But it's not Friday, sir." She protested.

"I know, but I need your assistance tonight and don't worry you won't be staying the night. The lesson I'm going to teach you won't take long. Of course you can always say the word and this can end right now," I raised an eyebrow.

She nodded not saying a word and continued on her path towards the elevators.

I closed my office door, turned around and noticed a very distressed looking Bella.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair losing count of how many times I had done that action in the past hour.

She looked up towards me and the first thing I noticed was how she was chewing on her bottom lip. I felt something stir inside me and I tried to keep myself under control.

"I didn't hear anything," she blurted out before I asked her anything.

I shook my head and chuckled. "Now Bella I don't need to look at your face to know that you're lying through your teeth, we both know that isn't true."

"Crap," she mumbled so low I don't think I was intended to hear it.

"You know if you were something else to me I would have already punished you twice for lying and for that little foul mouth of yours." I smirked when I saw her blush.

I went around and sat to the chair next to hers.

"If I recall I do remember hearing something foul come out of your mouth when you were having a conversation with Ms. Long Legs."

"Ahh, so you did hear something."

She turned her body and faced me, "Alright maybe I did hear _something_, but it wasn't much. I don't even remember what it was, well almost don't remember much." She shrugged acting indifferent.

"That's fine. I apologize for any foul language you heard. There's another reason I asked you to stay. I want to apologize for Tanya's behavior."

"Don't worry about it."

I pretended like I didn't hear her. "It will be mentioned to her tonight, it will not happen again."

She nodded. "Okay, is that it? I really need to be heading back; lately my boss has been…"

She stopped talking; it appeared that my intense focus on her made her uncomfortable.

"Never mind. Yeah, um… I should go."

She stood up to leave, and I reached out to grab her wrist.

"Wait Bella."

She stopped, but didn't turn back to face me. "Yes?"

"Never mind." I sighed. I couldn't possibly tell her that I was here for anything she needed. She couldn't feel the same urge I felt to be near her.

"Have a nice day Mr. Cullen."

"Good day ." And with that, I released her from my grip.

**So what do you think?**

**The next chapter should be up by the end of this week if you show me your love. **

**It will include Tanya and Edward. And Edwards stalkerish ways. :]**

**Like always please let me know your thoughts, your reviews make me happy! (: **

**And me happy means I enjoy writing more often…get what I'm trying to tell you. Hahaha. ;) **

**Thanks for reading (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

"I hope you know that you brought this on upon yourself."

She nodded.

"Now Tanya by the looks of this afternoon it seems like I have to teach you how to treat people in my office, including myself with respect." I said while rolling up the sleeves of my shirt.

"Master..."

"It also looks like I have to remind you that you are under no circumstances allowed to be going in and out of my office on _your_ command _demanding _to see me. If you haven't realized it yet, I'm the only one who can command anything, therefore _I_ do the commanding."

"Yes, master."

"I pride myself on accurate and well-paced punishment." I stated while standing behind her kneeling on the stool she was on.

"I'm going to warm you up then you're going to count all twenty I give you with the paddle out loud to me." I demanded.

I used my hand to warm up her rear end and when she was ready to receive the punishment I continued on with the paddle. She took every one of them I had to give her. I knew that after this I was going to have to soothe and care for her for awhile. That was the least thing I wanted to do, so I let out my frustrations on her with the punishment.

"What number was that," I growled.

"16, sir."

"Let me make this clear for you now Tanya so you won't be confused. Under no circumstances are you to visit me at my office without my permission. We see each other during the weekend, not the week. If you do come to my place of business - you treat people in my office with respect, even if they don't work there, and I do the commanding. If you don't like that – then we could always go our separate ways."

"No, I understand. 20 master."

"Very well, I ran a bath in your room before I came in here for you. I will meet you there in a few minutes. You are dismissed."

"Thank you sir."

She walked out of the room and I cleaned up.

After I had taken proper care of Tanya I kept my word and sent her home. I had plans to arrange for tomorrow.

**BPOV**

Classes were getting tough. The first two weeks were nothing, but now…well I'm scared to look in a mirror for the fear of finding gray hairs. It was like the professors all got together and formed a 'let's make it hell for our students' club. Ugh, I wanted all the professors in that club to have hell themselves. Because school was getting rough I asked Peter, my boss, if I could have another day besides Wednesdays off- he refused. And now that I'm actually putting thought into it I'm glad he did. With the hours I put in a week it barely gave me enough to pay rent and buy necessities. Mr. Cullen's no less than 20 dollar a day tip he gave me really helped though.

Mr. Cullen. I hated when my thoughts drifted off to him because when they did, my mind would wander there longer than considered appropriate. His wild bronze hair, his strong jaw, and his blazing green eyes undid me. I longed to rake my fingers through his unruly hair.

Thoughts of Edward usually let to fantasies, which more than often led to depression. Just thinking about that beautiful blonde from the day before diminished any fantasy that popped into my mind instantly. They were perfect for each other, even though their conversation did seem off...

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard my fellow students gathering their things. I looked up to see the professor walking out of the lecture room. I glanced at the board to see that I had yet another paper due on our next class meeting. I quickly wrote it down and went outside the room. I was making my way towards the exit doors of the building when I heard a sweet velvety voice call my name. This can't be happening. My daydreaming has made me gone mad! Then I heard it again.

"Bella?"

Crap. I turned around and low and behold there before me stood Mr. Cullen in all his glory.

"?"

He gave me his half crooked smile.

"Hi? Umm. I'm not trying to sound rude when I say this, but what are you doing here? You're a little older than the crowd that usually hangs around here." I mumbled.

"Oh yes, I came to talk to the administration about a scholarship I might sponsor. And I'm not that old Ms. Swan."

"If you came to talk to the administration you're a little lost. This is the Art & Communication building." I said trying not to laugh.

"I know, I came exploring." He gave me a smirk and then winked.

"Oh," was all I managed to say. Exploring…as in checking out the girls?

"Are you on your way to class?" He asked taking me out of my fog.

"Actually I just finished my last class of the day. I was just heading to the parking lot."

"Mind if I walk with you, we're heading in the same direction."

"That's fine."

For a while it was quiet. I was too aware of his close proximity and of his honey scent surrounding the air I was breathing. Here is the man I've been daydreaming about ever since I met him. I was so caught up in thinking that he startled me when he spoke.

"So what are you majoring in?"

"Huh? Oh I'm not really that sure yet, but I know I want to do something dealing with the English field."

"Is this your first year?"

"Yes."

"So your 18?"

"No. I just turned 19 in September."

"Hmm."

I turned to look at him and he was smirking, so I averted my eyes down, feeling my blush make an appearance

"Well then I'm not that ancient compared to you."

"Oh yeah and just how many decades did you go through before I was born?" I asked while laughing. I couldn't believe how playful our conversation was becoming.

"None. I'm 24, so I guess that would be half a decade."

"Huh."

"Did you think I was much older?"

"No. I mean you seem more mature than most 24 year olds, that's all."

"Well when you're the chosen one to take over your family's company that kind of happens."

"That would explain it."

We were almost to my truck when he said "So, why Washington University?"

"Well my dad lives not too far from here, so it was the best choice."

"That would explain it." He said copying my last statement.

"Well this is me." I said pointing to my truck.

"You drive this?" He said with a look of horror or disgust. I couldn't really tell. I'm sure it was a little of both.

"Yes." I said curtly, ready to defend my truck if needed.

"Does it even run?"

"Well it gets me to work, to make my deliveries, to school and it got me here from dad's." I growled out.

"You drive this when you go to visit your father?" He asked shocked.

"Well if you must know, I haven't visited him in a while. I only drove it from his house when I moved over here during the summer." I said, harsher than I intended to.

"Well then I will tell you not to do it again, it can't possibly be safe."

"If you haven't noticed I don't take order from you!" I barked out.

He mumbled something that sounded like "I could be."

"What?" I said confused.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella."

I jumped in my truck without saying anything back. I was about to reach out to close my door when he pushed it closed for me.

"Thanks." I muttered

He nodded and walked off. Apparently we can't have a conversation without his mood swings making an appearance.

I drove off from the parking lot lost in thought till I made my way home. As soon as I made it in I went straight into my room. I was determined to start some much needed school assignments and not to think about anything dealing with Mr. Cullen.

The next morning, I was startled awake to find out that I had an hour before I had to be at work. I groaned and made my way to my bath to get ready.

Like always, Peter was an ass, so I quickly grabbed my orders and went on my way. I tend to leave Mr. Cullen's order for last. He usually takes time away from his work to talk. Seeing as our conversation yesterday ended in a sour note, I wanted to take him his delivery first.

I knew that I didn't have the will to just drop off Mr. Cullen's order without talking to him; he intrigued me more than I wanted to admit. It was as if the highlight of the day was when I would get to see and talk to Mr. Cullen. And I hated myself for that.

I quickly dropped off the orders with the exception of one and made my way to the Cullen Inc. Building. I was let into his office immediately.

"So what exactly do you do here?" I said while walking in his office.

"Nothing of importance, I assure you." He had an amused expression.

"Well that would explain how you have time to chat with me. Haven't you tried everything in our menu by now?"

"Not quite. I still have a couple of items left to try. Am I that infuriating that you want to get rid of me?"

"Well you're not that bad, just your mood swings are going to give me whiplash one of these days."

"I apologize, which reminds me. I forgot to tell you yesterday that Tanya has been taken care of, and I'm sorry once again for her behavior as well as mine."

I nodded. "It wasn't a big deal. I mean if looks could kill then I would be worried." I giggled at my own joke and Edward held his amused expression.

"Well…I should be on my way."

"You always do that."

"Huh?" I said perplexed.

"Get here and then leave."

"Well some of us do have a real job and I shouldn't give my boss any more reasons to hate me."

"And what are his reasons for hating you now?"

"I wish I knew." I shrugged.

"So why not find another job?"

"I like my job. I get paid minimum wage plus tips. You think I'd quit, especially now that I have you giving me the best tips yet?"

"Well that still can't be enough to get by." He said looking at me as if he wanted to say more.

"I manage. Now I really must be going."

"Well you can't go till I pay you and give you the best tip. That might take a while." He smirked probably happy with himself that he found I way to detain me.

I blushed, but still put my hand out waiting for the money. Instead he raised that hand to his lips and gave it a chaste kiss.

"Hello." He said in his velvet voice.

I couldn't form a coherent thought and he still hadn't released my hand.

"Umm." You, my hand, what? I thought.

"You forgot to say hello to me when you walked in. I thought I would fix that."

"Oh." I blushed crimson. "Hi." I said in a shaky voice.

He chuckled and released my hand.

"Umm."

"You have to go, I know." He rolled his eyes and went digging through his pockets. All the while I kept my eyes on the floor.

"Here, it's all I have. Keep the change." I sighed, it was a one-hundred bill.

No reason to argue with him. I didn't want to cause a mood swing.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen."

"Don't thank me, you take your job seriously- it's the least I can do." He chuckled.

I walked towards his door and without looking back I said, "I like this side of you, you should be like this more often. Less grumpy, non-emo suits you." And with that I exited his office.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my lovely readers. (:

I hope you all have been doing wonderful… I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this Chapter, but here it is! And I tried to make up for my lack of updating by making this one longer. I hope you all enjoy it. You get some Emmett…. I Love Emmett…not as much as Edward, but he does have a special place in my heart. (:

Ha-ha.

Let me once again thank all my readers who take their time and review…you all are amazing.

I received over 50 reviews for Chapter 5 alone. I am humbled.

Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last.

* * *

**Oh and by the way this chapter starts off from when Bella left Edwards office. In EDWARDS POV. It is currently Thursday. It might get a little confusing because I didn't want to be switching POV's back and forth so when it is Bella's POV it starts from Friday and goes into Monday unlike Edwards that starts at Thursday, goes into Friday than transports to Monday. :) **

* * *

**EPOV**

I was going crazy, and Isabella Swan was the cause of my insanity. The worst part was that I could care less if I ended up in an insane asylum, as long as I could still see her there.

I knew that I wasn't being fair. I wasn't in a relationship, but I was in an arrangement and agreement. And in both of those it stated not only Tanya's faithfulness, but also my own. Not that I would ever do anything with Bella, while being under contract, but the thought had crossed my mind.

And I was appalled at myself for that.

Most of all I hated how no other person has yet to consume me or control me, but with Bella I felt powerless. She consumed my every thought-she made me weak.

And I hated myself even more for that.

My control was slipping and without realizing it I had already taken action when it came to Bella. I showed up at her school. I didn't lie. I was there for a meeting with some of the administration considering a scholarship, but both the going and the scholarship had hidden meanings. One which was to see her I used it as an excuse. The other well….

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of my door closing.

"Don't you have something to do Emmett or have anyone who requires your attention?"

"Nah, and it looks like you don't have much to do either bro, plus I haven't seen you in almost a week. What have you been doing with all the goodies?" He asked eyeing the box Bella had just dropped off.

"I've been giving them to someone more deserving." I shrugged then quirked an eyebrow. We had yet to mention to each other the occurrence of last week and something told me that he was here to talk about that specifically.

"That's harsh Eddie; I'm broken hearted right now. I need all the sweet pastries I can land my hands on."

"About that." I questioned him.

"Geez, after you ignore me you expect me to pour my heart out. At least hand over that box."

I exhaled noisily, but gave him the box.

"Right on, cupcakes!" He almost sounded as if he was five years old instead of 26."

"Proceed, Emmett."

"Well you know how Rose feels like it's time to settle down. Do the whole marriage than have kid's thing? Well lately she has been bringing it up more often than not."

"We're both already 26 Emmett, we've been together for 8 years how much longer I'm I going to have to wait." He said trying to mimic her.

I gave him a questioning look, but let him continue on.

"I then let her know that we were pretty much married; I mean eight years together. I know we don't have a paper stating that we are, but come on! I told her that I still needed time. That I liked my space. That I wasn't quite ready for the whole 'lets have kid's thing'. Then she started yelling about I don't know what. The next thing I'm hearing is that we should take a break and see if I can get my priorities straight and clean up my head."

"Not ready to give up your spider-man sheets yet Em?"

"Hell the fuck no, I'm not." He grumbled.

I chuckled. "Well let us see if that mind clears up."

He huffed and shoved a cupcake in his mouth. Even though his mouth was still full he decided to speak.

"So Eddie." I cringed. "You never were one for the sweet stuff, so why do you keep ordering them from this bakery? Lose a bet or something?"

"Something like that that." I said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Or is it for the eye-candy because let me tell you that she's one piece of…"

"Emmett!" I growled.

"Yes Edward?" He smirked.

"Don't."

"Fine. All in time." He got up taking the box with him and left me back with my thoughts.

****NEXT DAY (FRIDAY) ** **

"Mr. Cullen? Your delivery is here from The Small Town Bakery."

"Let her in Jessica."

"Right away sir."

After Emmett had left my office yesterday I tried to focus on the reasons why I felt such a pull towards Bella. For one, I knew her innocence pulled me in. as if I wanted to be the cure for her innocence, as I could ever be such a thing. I wanted to consume her like she was consuming me. Then I thought of Tanya…

My final thought yesterday was that I would back away from Bella. I would and could leave her alone. That this would be the last delivery I would order in order to see her. Therefore this would be the last day I would seek any communication with her. I had to stop myself from trying to demolish her. She didn't belong in my world. I was in an arrangement and I couldn't break it without legit cause, and there isn't one. Well besides my dick stating that there definitely was one. The only possibility for me trying anything with Bella would be for Tanya to leave, even then, Bella was too pure for me. I could never ruin the innocence in her eyes.

My door opened and I grabbed on to my desk to stop myself from standing up and letting my body do what it wanted to do to hers, but when I turned to glance in the direction of the door I let go of my desk immediately. There standing before me was not Bella, but another women. She had the bakery's shirt on and she was holding a white box similar to what Bella always holds.

She looked shocked, and I'm sure my face held the same emotion. Where the fuck is Bella?

"Mr. Cullen?"

I looked at her, but was too lost in thought to respond.

"Umm… I have your delivery from The Small Town Bakery.

"Where's Isabella?"

"Who?"

"The women who would delivery to me before."

"Oh. I _think_ she is now placed within the kitchen staff, sir."

What the fuck.

"You _think_?" I growled out, taking a step closer to her.

I saw her flinch and take a step back.

"Yes." She whispered.

"So who would I call that would _know_?"I asked clenching my jaw, trying to remember not to lash out on her. She wasn't the one responsible for Bella's absence.

"Umm. You could call the Bakery."

I handed her the money wanting her to leave immediately. She walked towards the door and said something over her shoulder that sounded like "have a nice day."

"Yeah." I mumbled.

This was supposed to be a good thing. Today was going to be the last day I saw her and I wasn't going to acknowledge her. It just so happened that yesterday was the last day I saw her and we left off on good terms.

"Fuck." I shouted, hitting my desk with my fist in the process.

All day I tried not to think of her, but the more I fought it the more her eyes would appear in my mind. Her body calling out to me.

Even though I had already told myself that I had to stop from seeing her I still found myself placing an order for Monday. I was hoping that she would be the one to handle the delivery.

She wasn't.

The same girl with blonde hair, whose name I didn't care to learn was the one who delivered my order. And for that reason I found myself in front of 'The Small Town Bakery' during my lunch break on Monday.

I stepped in and the first thing I saw was Bella sitting at a small round table that held two chairs. I immediately felt myself smile.

"So it is true, you're trying to hide from me." I said leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Ahh." She jumped off her chair and spun around, and relaxed once she saw it was me.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"It looks like you always scream while in my presence Ms. Swan. We should make it a regular occurrence, don't you think so. Miss me?"

I saw her blush, and she was about to respond, but was cut off.

"Bella!" you have five minutes left." Someone yelled from the back room. I instantly glared in that direction.

"Ugh."

"I'm guessing you don't like kitchen duty?"

"Just not Peter." I heard her mumble.

"Sorry?" I questioned.

"Hmm? Nothing."

"What is it Isabella?" I asked focusing on keeping my eyes on hers.

"Just tired. Baking so much gets tiring."

I lifted an eyebrow because I knew she was lying and wanted for her to tell me what was really bothering her.

"What brings you here Mr. Cullen? Are you the one who missed me?" She said while smirking in my direction.

I smirked back. "Just your smart mouth. I can't get enough of it." And because I couldn't control my urges I looked down towards her lips and felt myself lick my own.

Her eyes widened and it was her turn to take in my lips and without looking away from them she spoke in a rush. "Umm. I believe my break is over now."

"That's a shame." I said while taking a step closer to her.

"Yeah." She mumbled looking down. I caught just the beginning of her blush.

"So will I not be seeing you in my office anymore? Blondie annoys me." I growled breaking the trance she had me in.

She laughed. "I heard her say that you have the opposite effect on her." She raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that Isabella?" I said stepping even closer to her.

"Well because…"

"Times up Bella." The same voice yelled once again.

"Umm… I have to go Edward."

She must have seen the shock on my face when she towards me because she looked confused.

"What?"

"You called me Edward?"

"Oh sorry." She blushed instantly.

"No, no it's fine. I think I like it." I said taking a step in her direction.

Her blush got deeper. I felt my hand go towards her cheek and I found myself caressing her cheek bone with my thumb. Her eyes closed and I heard her sigh in pleasure.

"Have a nice day Bella."

**BPOV **(FRIDAY)

I'm so fucked. My thoughts weren't my thoughts anymore. They were all filled by someone who I had no power over what so ever, but I desperately wanted to have power over him. Last night was the first night I dreamt of him. And I didn't know if I should hate myself or not. I knew that my dream was never going to be real. It was only going to be a dream, but I reminded myself that at least somewhere, I had Mr. Cullen panting my name.

I got up Friday and got ready for work ready to start my daily routine.

I arrived at work five minutes early, so I slowly made my way towards the back of the bakery to pick up the orders.

When I reach the back, before me stood a woman with Peter. She was wearing one of the bakery t-shirts like mine and Peter was handing her boxes of deliveries.

WHAT THE HELL?

"Peter?"

"Oh good, Isabella you're here." I stood there shocked and dumbfounded. "I'm I being replaced?"

"Come inside we need to talk," was all he said.

Crap I am.

I made went through the back door, while I saw the girl holding _my_ delivery boxes heading towards a car.

"Look Bella, technically you're not being replaced. We originally hired Lauren for kitchen staff, but seeing as your slacking with deliveries, Charlotte and I thought it best testing you out in kitchen and Lauren with the boxes. Let's see if it works out shall we?"

What was I suppose to say? No. I don't want to try this out. End up without a job that I can't afford to lose?

"Yeah, sure Peter. You know best." _I need the money._ That's what I wanted to tell him, but I refrained from doing so.

"Okay the. Let's get you an apron, and I'll show you around back here to refresh your memory. Now that you work at the kitchen you are scheduled an hour earlier, which means you have to be here by 7 Isabella." He gave me a stern look. Bastard knows I'm not a morning person.

I just nodded and smiled.

"Okay so 7 a.m. to 3:00 p.m. on days that you're scheduled, which is every day besides Wednesdays. We make the things we sell up front first, then towards the end of the day we bake the orders for the next day. We have to have them ready to decorate in the morning then shipped. It's your job to not only make the pastries, but also to put them where they belong. They either go in a box for delivery or up front in the glass shelves. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, so today you work from 8 to 3. Charlotte will help you out today, but only today. Then you're on your own. Go wash your hands and go to Charlotte."

"Okay."

"And Isabella I will be watching you. Don't mess up."

Just like he promised Peter did keep an eye on me, but the way he looked at me made me feel as if maybe he wasn't checking on my errors. For most of the morning Charlotte did help me adjust and it was relatively easy. The hardest thing was decorating, which thankfully I didn't have to do, unless you count the cupcakes. Charlotte did the cakes, once I did the mixing.

I was washing the dishes I had used from my earlier baking when Peter approached me. "Isabella after you finish those dishes you can have a 15 minute break."

"Alright."

"It seems as if you've had a successful morning, let us see if it continues on shall we?"

"Lets." I agreed.

I finished the dishes and made my way towards the back of the building, not knowing where else to go. I sat on the floor by the door and that's when I noticed the girl from the morning walking towards me.

"On break?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Well now I know why you would take so long delivering."

"Why is that?"

"That Cullen guy can sure put you into shock. He's fuckin gorgeous."

I shrugged trying not to show any emotion, but mentally I was losing it.

She stared at me for awhile reminding me of how Tanya looked at me and then walked inside, mumbling something I couldn't hear. Thankfully the rest of the day went without any commotion.

Monday didn't go as well as Friday. I was mixing ingredients in a bowl when suddenly the bowl fell which caused a carton of eggs to fall- the carton was open and it had eggs inside. The accident involved eight broken eggs, along with some of ingredients I was mixing and I spilt and ended up with the mess on the floor.

Peter just walked around me and said "strike one." Apparently accidents don't exist for him. Thankfully he still gave me another break today and I went to the front of the bakery not wanting to bump into Blondie in the back.

I was surprised to see that it was pretty full, and noticed that it was around lunch time. I saw a small table and quickly sat my feet and back was killing me from the fall I took.

No Edward today I mentally thought. Then it hit me- if they liked how Lauren did the hob then I wasn't going to see Edward anymore. At all. "Crap", I mumbled.

"So it is true you're trying to hide from me." Said a smooth velvet voice against my ear. I jumped off my chair and since I was startled, screamed. We drew attention from some people around us.

"Mr. Cullen?" I said mouth open in shock. What is he doing here?

"It looks like you always scream while in my presence Ms. Swan. We should make it a regular occurrence, don't you think so. Miss me?"

If you knew that I also scream in my dreams Edward. And it's usually me screaming your name or you screaming mine. I felt my cheeks burn up just thinking about the dreams.

I heard Peter yell from the back, damn could he get any more annoying today? "Ugh" I just cursed myself, things are probably going to get worse.

"I'm guessing you don't like kitchen duty?"

I like kitchen duty. I really do. _"Just not Peter."_ I like getting messy with the ingredients, learning new recipes, and I have to admit it's also like being in my own world except when I feel Peter glaring at me.

I didn't think I expressed my opinion out loud so when Edward asked me to repeat myself and gave me a questioning look I immediately told him I was just tired and changed the topic.

"What brings you here Mr. Cullen? Are you the one who missed me?" I said trying to copy the smirk he always gave me, which was probably impossible and probably made me look as if I was constipated.

But then I saw his own smirk come on those lips I dreamt of kissing since the first day I met him and I knew I succeeded. "Just your smart mouth. I can't get enough of it." And as if he knew that I dreamt of kissing those lips he made it impossible to resist looking at them by licking first his bottom then his top. I felt the muscles in my stomach start to clench when I saw his tongue licking his God given lips.

I needed to get away from his presence fast. Who knows what else I'll mumble out to this Greek God. "Umm… I believe my break is over now."

Crap. It had the opposite effect on him. He took another step towards me and I really wanted to take one closer to him as well, but something was telling me to stay where I was.

I blushed. Of course I did, and tried to hide it by looking down.

He then mentioned Lauren and I was happy he changed the topic to a safer subject. I must admit that when he said that Blondie annoyed him I instantly felt relieved. He must not like her company like he likes mine.

I still had to tease him about her though because she sounded smitten over him on Friday. Bringing this up was apparently another mistake because that brought him less than a foot from my face.

I never have been more grateful then when Peter yelled that my break was over, but that didn't make Edward back away like I thought it would.

"Umm…I have to go Edward." I said trying to give him the hint to move back so I could leave, but when I looked at his face he held a shocked expression.

"What?"

"You called me Edward."

Crap. I knew day dreaming about Edward, and trying to keep it professional by him calling Mr. Cullen was never going to work. I was so entranced that I forgot to call him by his surname.

"Sorry." And I felt my blush cover my face.

"No, no it's fine. I think I like it." He likes it! That automatically made me turn redder thinking about how I always called dream Edward , Edward and not Mr. Cullen.

When I looked back at him he put his palm around my cheek and his thumb moved slowly along my cheekbone. "Have a nice day Isabella." He whispered

I closed my eyes to enjoy the moment and when I opened them up again he was gone.

Something big is on its way folks. I just needed to get this out of the way and one more thing to happen and then BAM! It's on (:

Bare with me.

So it's basically the same timeline for both Edward and Bella in this chapter, it's just not repetitive. There each going through their own things and I wanted you to see how they're handling it. What their thoughts are. And then the whole meet up again.

So I was going to break each of their POV's into two chapters, but thought what the hell I already have both ready to go let me give it to them all in one. And this way it takes it all out the way.

I wish Edward would go looking for me at my job…oh wait, I don't have one. *sigh*

He can go stalk me at school though :)

Talking about school I started school this week and I don't know how it's going to affect my updating, hopefully it doesn't. I want to make it a regular thing and update each week. So cross your fingers :D

**Firstly though I am going to update BELLA SWAN: PHONE SEX OPERATOR before I update this one again. I have a lot of people putting it on their alerts/favorites and it doesn't feel right not paying any attention to the story and the readers. If you haven't checked it out yet, please do so!**

**WHAT ARE YOU READING RIGHT NOW?**

Does anyone know of any good fanfic's they have read lately? I'm in the need of reading something new and good. If you do please put it in a review!! Thanks (:

I LOVE ALL MY READERS…THANKS FOR SUPPORTING THIS FIC

&&&

PLEASE REVIEW

IT MEANS A LOT TO ME :]

Please Press that green button come on you know you want to, it's talking to you-urging you on.

Ha-ha :D


	7. Chapter 7

I know. I took to long to update. A million apologies.

I want to thank my beta, Viv. She has been super awesome! I'm so happy that she found me(:

I also want to thank Cullen818 for rec'd this story over at jaspersnaughtygirls(dot)blogspot (dot) com

I read it and couldn't stop smiling the whole day.

Well on with the show then....

* * *

**BPOV**

Being on kitchen staff was repetitive. Come in, put apron on, wash hands, get ingredients, mix said ingredients, bake, don't mess up or fall, turn and see Peter glaring at me, repeat. It had been one week since I walked into "The Small Town Bakery" and found that I was no longer the delivery girl-one week of hell. I did sort of enjoy my new job, when Peter wasn't around; or when Charlotte wasn't barking my ear off. It was most enjoyable when Edward came to visit.

He has been coming almost every day since I have been on kitchen duty. I wanted to hope that he came because he missed my company, but I didn't let myself do that. I asked the girl who worked at the cash register if he came in on Wednesday and she said no. I didn't know what to think of that- did he not come because he knew I would be at school? I thought he would show up at school, but sadly he didn't. I was tense. Then my brain went into overdrive with self-doubt. Yes he came to the bakery, but that doesn't necessary mean it's because of me. I'm a 19 year old college freshman, while he's a 24 year old with a professional job, heck he's practically running a company and to top it off he has Ms. Long-legs. Of course he doesn't want me. I would have to settle with whatever Edward saw fit.

It was now Thursday and I was washing all the dishes in the sink. Peter came up to me and told me I could take my 15 minute break. I walked towards the front holding my breath, but released it as soon as I saw _him._ He was sitting in the front of the café area, looking like the Greek god he is. I felt my smile grow when he turned in my direction. I slowly made my way towards his table, praying in my head to keep myself at a vertical angle. When I reached his table, he immediately stood up. He has such manners, I thought. Of course these manners only show up when he doesn't have a stick up his ass.

"Bella."

"Mr. Cullen."

"No Edward today?"

"Nope." I said, while smirking.

"Sit." He ordered.

I cocked my head to the side and I felt my smile flatten.

"I'd rather stand." He scowled in my direction and changed his tactic. "Bella, please sit. You've been standing all morning."

I sighed, but listened to him. "Have you been here long?" I asked, curious.

"No."

I looked down, paying too much attention to the table surface.

"Are you not going to eat?" He said, sounding annoyed.

"I only have a 15 minute break. It's not a lot of time."

"Isabella you need some sustenance to keep you functional."

Before I could respond, he stood up and made his way towards the glass shelves. He placed a bottle of water, a muffin, and a banana in front of me when he returned.

"Umm?"

"Eat Isabella," was all he said.

I exhaled loudly, annoyed that he was concerning himself with matters that he shouldn't. "Thanks" I mumbled.

He nodded and gave no other reaction.

The silence was making me uncomfortable, so I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"I made these muffins."

"The first time you taste anything in this bakery and you made it."

"Hmm. I guess you're right." I was surprised that he actually remembered that I told him that I never ate anything from here.

I picked up my bottled water and took a big gulp.

"Thirsty?" He questioned. I turned to look toward Edward and he looked rather fascinated by my lips. I felt the blush creep on to my face before I could try to control it. I coughed to break the sudden tension around us and looked down towards my lap.

"Yeah." I picked up the muffin and took a bite.

"Good?"

"Yes. I miss baking."

"And why is that?" He said looking amused.

"Don't laugh, but I don't have an oven at my apartment."

His eyebrows furrowed in what looked like confusion. "What do you mean _no oven_?"

"No oven, no stove, same thing", I shrugged. "I have a small kitchen, if you can even call it a kitchen."

"What items do you have available in your kitchen, Isabella?" He pushed on.

"Umm." I could feel my cheeks warming up from embarrassment. Here's Edward, Mr. Armani, at a run-down bakery, asking "Ms. I can barely make it with my weekly pay-check" what the state of my apartment is. Luckily, Peter saved me once again.

"Two minutes Isabella."

"Well Mr. Cullen as you can see my boss likes to point out how much time I have left, as if I can't tell the time on my own. I'll see you around." I stuffed the rest of my muffin in my mouth, chugged the water, and stood up. I gave him one final look and he had a scowl on his face. I gave him a small smile and headed towards the back.

My smile left me as soon as I saw Peter. "Isabella, should I remind you that getting a break doesn't mean to call your boyfriend, so he can meet you. Now talk to him or it will be strike two."

Ugh. Is he serious? How the hell do I control what someone else does! Especially Edward- and my boyfriend? I wanted to scoff in his face. I nodded though, and went on with my day, repeating in my head that _I needed this job_.

The day went on without any further problems, and I attended my night class. As soon as I went home I hit the pillow and slept soundly all night.

If I would have known what waited for me at work, I never would have gotten out of my bed when my alarm rang. Promptly at 7 am I found myself in the kitchen of "The Small Town Bakery". I managed to have a successful morning by not tripping or falling and also by not burning anything. Peter left me alone for the most part, but I knew it was only because he had to take over Charlotte's tasks, since she couldn't make it in today. Regrettably, Peter let me know that I wasn't going to receive a break, seeing as we were short on staff. I thought I didn't mind, but once midday came around, my feet were killing me. When Peter called me into his office I was more than grateful to sit in one of the chairs.

I was too busy looking around, since I had never been inside his office, so I never realized he was talking till he practically yelled my name.

"Yes, Peter?"

"As I was saying, Charlotte and I have been thinking, and we came to the conclusion that it would be best if we let you go."

"Excuse me?" I asked in shock. I didn't see this coming. I thought I was doing a decent job. I hadn't really burnt anything, and sure, I tripped a lot, but I had only fallen that one time. I was always prompt, and had everything ready before I left for the day. What the hell had I done that was so bad they would fire me?

"We have to let you go." He repeated as If I hadn't heard him the first time. He stood up from his chair and came around to the front of his desk and leaned against it. His new position brought him closer to me, and it made me really uncomfortable. The way he was angled put his covered package directly in my line of sight.

"May I ask why?" I asked, keeping my eyes anywhere, but straight.

"Does it make a difference if at the end of the day you're still going to be leaving?"

"I like to believe so. I really need this job Peter." I pleaded.

"Instead of asking why I am firing you, maybe you should be asking what you can do in order to keep your job."

"I didn't realize that was an option." I said dumbfounded. I looked up towards his face and his eyes were glistening with something I didn't understand.

"I can think of a few things you could do to convince me." He said taken a step that put him closer to me.

I straightened my back, and tried to lean all the way into my chair, in order to distance myself from him. The hairs on my neck stood up, and I could feel my heartbeat quicken. Something told me to stand up from the chair, but I was frozen on the spot. Before I knew what was happening he was leaning towards me with my wrist held by one of his hands. His other hand held my chin forcing me to keep my face in his direction.

"What do you say Isabella?"

I tried to shake off his grip on my hands, but I couldn't get him to release me.

He continued on -my struggling against him didn't deter him. "I could convince Charlotte, if you can convince me." He nuzzled my neck and I could feel his breath by my ear, but nothing felt as revolting as when I felt him lick my neck.

That snapped half of my brain from its frozen stupor and I started to shake my head.

"No Isabella? And why not? It is a perfect day to do this. Charlotte isn't here."

"STOP!" I all but squeaked out. He wouldn't though. I felt him leaning his body against mine, and then felt his lips kiss the corner of my lips.

It was as if I was feeling everything, but I didn't believe it was truly happening. The moment I felt his lips on mine though, I knew that he wasn't going to stop. I did the only thing I could think of, and took his bottom lip into my mouth. Then I bit down, hard. He stepped back almost immediately and started cursing when he touched his bottom lip. It didn't stop him though, and he started to make his way back towards me. I stood up from the chair, but I didn't make it to the door because he grabbed my shirt from the back and pulled me towards his body. My back was against his chest.

"Isabella, behave." He whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes when I felt the hand he had by my stomach make its way to my right breast and squeeze.

"Please don't."

He turned me around and I felt his chest against mine. It wasn't a good feeling.

"You said you needed this job. All I'm doing is trying to help you keep it."

Well not if it meant this.

"Peter, please stop. I don't want this."

"I'm sure you will, once you get a taste."

_He thought I wanted this? I almost bit his lip off; I could still taste the blood on my lips. Of course I didn't want this!_

He had me tightly against his chest, so I used one of the free limbs I had.

I brought my knee up and hit his hard on.

He went down as soon as I kneed him.

"No means no, asshole."

I turned around to leave, but sad one more thing, "And tell Charlotte that I quit because her husband tried to force me to have sex with him."

I ran out of there and made my way to my truck by exiting through the back of the building.

I could feel the tears falling from my eyes, and the sobs shaking my body. I knew I shouldn't have been driving because I could barely see, but all I could think of was to get away from that place.

As soon as I got home I went straight to my bed. I still couldn't control the tears or the sobs, and I didn't want to. I wanted to let it all out. No wonder Peter had always been acting strange around me. I wonder if Charlotte really did want him to fire me. Aside from the first couple of days when she was training me, she never paid me too much attention. Even if she didn't want to fire me I couldn't go back there, ever.

When I finally got myself under control, I made my way into the bathroom to wash my face. I thought that would make me feel better, but I still felt dirty. I felt as if Peter was still on me. I turned on the shower and was about to take off my shirt when I heard a noise from the other side of the door.

I opened my bathroom door and slowly made my way towards the front of my apartment. As soon as I entered the kitchen I realized that the noise I heard was made by the chair that was laying on the floor. I looked up towards the front door and saw that it was wide open. I rushed to it and stepped out into the hallway, but there was no one there. Someone had been inside of my apartment, of that I was sure. I stepped back in and picked up the chair. Once the chair was righted, three loud knocks on the door startled me.

I jumped back. Would the person who broke in really come back? What if someone was still in here, and left the door open as a distraction. Once again the pounding started.

I saw the broom next to me and grabbed it without thinking. I made my way towards the door and looked from the peep-hole.

What the hell?

I swung the door open to find the last person I thought would be there.

"What are _you _doing here?"

* * *

So who do you think is at the door? Better yet, who was inside her apartment. hmmm?

Maybe you'll find out on the next update? hahaha.

thanks so much for reading!

Now theres a pretty green button that wants attention, so click away(:

Please?

Next story that will be updated: Bella Swan: Phone Sex Operator


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns. No copy right infrigement is intended.

Once again I want to thank my beta, VivianDelongpaw. I wouldn't feel as good about this chapter if it wasn't for her. (:

* * *

**EPOV**

Friday morning I placed a call. I needed to get information that Jenks couldn't get, no matter how many files he went through. I didn't have the patience, which is what he told me when I requested the additional information.

Ever since yesterday when she told me she had no stove, it made me wonder… just what state the rest of her apartment was in.

Did she even have a fuckin' bed?

I called Jasper. He owed me a favor and I found out just how he could pay me back. It took awhile for him to agree to it, but in the end he was in.

So here I was at "The Small Town Bakery" waiting for Bella to get her break. I knew this was the best time for Jasper to do what needed to be done. I was sitting there for at least twenty minutes when I heard a roar from out the parking lot. Looking up, I saw a glimpse of her old Chevrolet truck before it made a sharp turn at the corner.

_Where the fuck is she going? _

Without any hesitation I walked out of the bakery and got into my own vehicle. I revved the engine pulling out of the parking lot and onto the street. My tires squealed as I rounded the same corner she had. I knew she was probably at her house already, but I didn't need to follow her- I had her address memorized already. At least Jenks could get me _that_ information, I thought bitterly.

And then it clicked.

Bella was probably home already.

Jasper was….

"FUCK!" I shouted pounding my fist against the steering wheel. Not registering the pain that I was supposed to be feeling.

I reached down to grab my cell phone. When I couldn't find it I knew I had left it on the table of the bakery in my rush to get out.

We were fuckin' busted.

I pulled up to her building, and noticed that Jasper's motorcycle was in one of the many parking spaces, and so was her truck.

At least the cops weren't here yet.

I was about to open the door to her building when it swung open. I had to move out of the way in order for it not to swing my face.

"The fuck?" I shouted.

"I could ask you the same fuckin' thing. You told me she would be working and then she shows up here?" Jasper said with obvious annoyance.

"Did she see you?" I asked, hoping the answer was no.

"No. I had to hide under her bed. She doesn't even have a fuckin' closet." He said letting out a breath.

I also let out the breath I had been holding. Relief washing over me.

"If she would have been in her right state of mind than I'm sure I would have been busted. I only heard her coming in because she was mumbling about some shit."

"What did you overhear? She took off from the bakery like a bat outta hell." I told him.

"Something about some dude, look I don't know man, but I'm out of here. I accidentally knocked down a chair on my way out. I'm more than sure she knows someone was in there. You want the pictures now or what? I can tell you already it's not much."

"No give me the camera later. I have to go up there." I gave him a terse nod and made my way up to her second floor apartment.

In my haste to see her, I forgot about everything else and knocked rather loudly on her door. I was about to knock again when suddenly the door was swung open. I tried not to chuckle when I saw her standing there with a broom in her hands. The laughter died in my throat though when I saw the fear and tears in her eyes. Her face was blotchy and her eyes were bloodshot. Then her cold voice pulled me out of my reverie.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned.

What the fuck was I doing here? I thought, running my hand through my hair. Jasper was able to get the pictures of her apartment that I needed to see, but I had to see for myself if she was okay. And looking at her I could see that she wasn't.

"Isabella."

"Bella." She growled out.

"Ms. Swan- based on how upset you look right now, does it really matter how I refer to you as?"

"Argh! I'm not in the mood for this _Mr. Cullen." _She seethed out. "So if you'll excuse me."She moved to close the door and I stepped forward to stop her.

"Seriously…"

"Isabella. Please put the broom down and let me in. Stop acting immature." I reprimanded her.

She didn't listen to me; instead I saw something flash in her eyes. "How did you get here?" She questioned.

I was confused at how this would relate to anything we were discussing, but answered. "In my vehicle of course."

"No. That's not what I meant. How did you know where I lived?" She arched an eyebrow and kept her eyes firmly on mine waiting for my response.

"I followed you." I shrugged as if that wasn't important.

"You followed me?" She bit down on her bottom lip and didn't release it while she processed what I said.

Trying to distract myself from her lips I explained further. "I saw your vehicle charge out of the parking lot."

"And you decided to follow me? How did that make any sense to you?" She shook her head, as if the answer would come to her.

I had to distract her. "Isabella I would love to continue this conversation without any of your neighbors eavesdropping, so can you let me in?"

She gradually stepped away from the door and let me in.

"Are you ever going to put the broom down." I spat at her, getting frustrated.

She blushed, out of anger or embarrassment. I wasn't sure, but didn't say anything. Instead she moved towards what I assume was to be her kitchen and leaned the broom against the wall.

While she had her back to me I looked around. She wasn't lying; she really didn't have a stove.

"Thank you. Now may I ask why you opened the door with the purpose of harming someone with a broom?"

"Umm. I think someone broke into my apartment." She said nervously, wrapping her arms around herself.

"And why do you believe that? Wait, is that your shower?" Was someone here? With her?

"Crap!" She cried out.

She ran past me and into what I imagined was her bathroom. I heard the water shut off and then saw her emerge from the room.

"I should have stayed in bed today." She mumbled.

While she was busy mumbling I studied the rest of her apartment. It wasn't big at all. Her entire apartment could fit into my bedroom, not to mention that my bedroom held more things than hers did.

Her "kitchen" was the first thing you entered when coming in through the door. I could only assume I was in her kitchen because of the small table and the refrigerator that was there. There were two other doors. One, the bathroom she just came out of, the other had to be her bedroom. Her walls were white and bare.

"May I ask you something?" I questioned, interrupting her self-talking.

She shrugged her shoulders. I took that as my cue to continue.

"What made you chose to live here?"

"Look Edward I know this isn't some kind of mansion, which I'm sure you're accustom, to…"

"That's not what I meant Isabella." I growled out. "What I meant was why didn't you apply for a dorm room when you applied to the university?"

"I applied late, so it would have been pointless applying for a dorm- they probably were all assigned that time." She said, diverting her eyes to the floor.

"May I ask another question?"

"Edward I'm really not in the mood to play twenty questions, so if you can please…" She trailed off, and pointed towards her apartment door.

I kept my ground. I wasn't leaving till I got answers. "What made you run out of the bakery?"

"It doesn't matter." She immediately replied.

I took a step closer to her. "Oh, but I think it does Isabella."

"I say it doesn't, Mr. Cullen." She snapped back at me.

"Why have you been crying?" I questioned, taking another step closer to her. I saw her trying to step back, but it was useless- she was already against the wall.

She said quiet.

"Isabella you have five seconds to tell me or I'm taking matters into my own hands. And trust me you won't like that." I snarled, patience leaving me. I waited for her to challenge me. Luckily for her, she didn't.

"I was fired. No wait. I quit because my boss thought he could have his way with me. He and didn't like it when I kneed him in his privates." She barked out.

That automatically made me take a step back. From all the things I was expecting that wasn't one of them. I felt my anger start to grow. "He tried to force you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. It looks like a lot of people are trying to force things out of me today." Her angry eyes shot to my own. "Now that you got the information you wanted, you can leave."

"I say you don't know me at all if you think I'm just leaving you here alone."

"Look, I handled it. I'm here and I'm fine. I don't need you sticking around." She walked past me and opened the door. She nodded her head, indicating that I should leave. I walked towards her, moved her hand from the door knob, and slammed the door shut. She yelped- startled, and her wide eyes met my furious ones.

I pinched my nose with my forefinger and thumb out of aggravation and ran my hand through my hair several times. I started pacing in order to help me get myself under control, and form a plan. I couldn't leave her here alone that was for sure. That fucker could come back. Jasper easily got in!

"Did you forget that someone broke into your apartment?" I reminded her. "What if it was him? What if that someone is still in here?" I knew that what I was saying was ridiculous, seeing as I knew that it was Jasper. I had to remind her, though, that anyone could easily break in. Nothing was stopping her boss from coming here. I could see that what I was saying was putting the fear right back into her. Still though, she wouldn't budge.

"And where can they be hiding? My apartment isn't big, I barely have a bathroom and there are no closets."

"Have you looked under the bed?" I quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

She looked towards the direction I presumed her bedroom was and shook her head frantically.

"Do you think?" She whispered.

"Do you want me to check?" I questioned in return.

She nodded her head, and went to retrieve the broom. "Isabella, don't be ridiculous." I rolled my eyes at her childish behavior.

"When you're helpless you won't be saying that."

I made my way toward the only other door, beside her bathroom, and opened it. I tried not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation I found myself in, but couldn't control the chuckle that came out.

Here I am, CEO of Cullen Industries, looking for a non-existent intruder with a half crazed girl holding a broom over my head-I had to laugh.

Trying to keep up the show, I got down on my knees when we approached her twin size bed. She stood behind me and held her broom high. She nodded her head, indicating she was ready.

I lifted her bed skirt and froze. Underneath her bed was a cell phone. I knew she didn't have a cell phone- she didn't even have a landline. It was fuckin' Jaspers'. There was no way she wouldn't see me grab it. I exhaled loudly. This was really turning out bad. No wonder Jenks said he needed time to get everything arranged. I reached down to grab it and pulled myself up.

"What is it?" Bella immediately asked, peeking around my hand to see what I was holding.

"A cell phone." I shrugged.

"Crap! Someone was really in here?" She shouted. I looked at her and noticed that she was paler than usual and she looked like she might hyperventilate.

"Calm down. Whoever it was is gone." I tried to reassure her.

"What if they come back?! They'll probably come back! Open it up, maybe we can see whose it is and call the cops." She tried to grasp the phone and I immediately put it in my pocket.

"Isabella you need to calm down. Breathe. I'm sure they won't come back. I'll handle this. Here sit." I grabbed her and made her sit on her bed.

"You don't know that! What if it was Peter? What if he beat me here and was waiting! He'll come back, whoever it was- will come back." She said, more to herself than me.

She got up and started pacing the floor, mumbling things I couldn't make out.

"Edward. I can't stay here. I don't have a phone, and if something happens I won't be able to call anyone. Oh god! I shouldn't have left the house today."

"Pack a bag." I simply stated.

She stopped pacing and looked shocked.

"What?" She questioned.

"Pack a bag. You say you can't stay here, and honestly I won't be surprised if your boss _does_ come out here looking for you."

"What I'm I going to do with a packed bag?" She said looking entirely confused.

"Staying with me of course." I said with no hesitation.

"What?!" She yelled out. She started frantically shaking her head.

I stepped in front of her and grabbed her chin. "You either stay with me or I remain here and we share your twin size bed-you don't have a couch." I said, meaning every word. If she wouldn't say with me then I was going to be staying here. At least until I got the problem with her boss resolved.

She immediately blushed.

"I can't do that. I can't impose." She whispered.

"You're not imposing, I'm offering. We'll let this weekend pass then Monday see how everything is. Can you just accept the fact that you're not getting out of this. Get a bag packed, Isabella. Don't worry I have more than enough room. You won't have to share a bed with me at my house." I told her smirking. I gave her a curt nod and turned to give her some privacy.

"I'll wait in the kitchen." I called out behind me.

I walked out not waiting for a response. If I had to drag her out of her I would. I needed to take care of her boss, and then I could have some peace. I knew she wouldn't be comfortable staying with me, but I also knew she would be less at ease staying here. For all she knew, her boss _was_ the one who did break in. I couldn't just leave her here. She probably wouldn't sleep, and she'd be clutching that damn broom all night. Once she came back Monday morning she'd see her apartment was fine.

She came out of her room with a backpack and a small duffle bag. I could hear her mumbling under her breath again and I couldn't help but chuckle. I stepped in her way to stop her, and she froze.

"What are you saying." I asked, sincerely wanting to know.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked, nervously looking around. Never looking at my eyes.

"What kind of gentleman would I be Ms. Swan if I left a scared and defenseless woman alone, defending herself with a broom? You're not fighting off mice." I said, while tucking in a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.

I was ready for a scowl, but she surprised me and chuckled while nodding her head.

"Ah. She smiles, are we ready then?"

"Yes."

I made my way towards her door and opened it, letting her go through first. We made our way to my vehicle and she paused when I pointed it out.

"A Volvo?" she questioned.

"Yes, it's my everyday car. I don't like taking the Aston to the office." I added sarcastically. "Is this a problem?"

Her eyes widened, but then she composed herself. "No, not at all." She replied.

I opened the passenger side door for her and she stepped in without saying anything else.

The drive was spent relatively silent, besides a few mumblings on her part, and her repeating that she wouldn't mind staying at her apartment. The fear in her eyes every time she said this though let me know that she didn't want me to turn around.

"I'm stopping at my office. I forgot my cell phone at the bakery and it's probably gone by now. I need to stop there and get a new one."

"Okay…"

Once we got there she made no move to get out. I turned to look at her, but her eyes were glazed over- she was lost in her thoughts.

"Hey." She yelped when I touched her shoulder. I clenched my jaw trying to control my anger. Not at her, but at her fuckin' boss. "You can wait here or come up."

"Umm. I'd rather stay here- I look psychotic right now."

"I won't take long." I guaranteed her.

I made my way up to my floor, thankful that my secretary was still at her desk. I went into my office and pulled out one of the many extra cell phones I had. I walked back out and handed Jessica the phone.

"I need you to pull out the file with all my contacts and sync them into that phone. Make sure to call and activate it, and cancel the other one-report it stolen. I'm going to go and grab some things from my office. Try to finish up by the time I'm ready to go- ten minutes' tops."

"Right away Mr. Cullen." She confirmed.

I went back into my office and gathered all the files I didn't have a chance to look at before I went to see Bella. Ten minutes later I was making my way back to the car.

I expected the passenger side of the vehicle to be empty, so when she was still there I let out the breath I had been holding.

"Ready?" I inquired.

She nodded her head, so I made my way out of the lot.

"I know this is the last thing you want to talk about, but your boss, his name, is Peter right?"

"Yeah." She said not taking her eyes off her lap.

"Peter what?" I asked.

"Umm. Bennett."

I gave her a nod, even though I knew she wasn't looking at me. I focused my attention on the road. I had a call to place as soon as I got home.

As I pulled up into my driveway, foregoing parking in the garage, I saw shock grace her features.

"I was right; you are used to living in a mansion! She said, not taking her eyes off the house.

"Come on. You must be hungry."

I could see that she was about to object, so I opened my door and stepped out. I was about to make my way to her side to open up her door when she beat me to it.

"You put my gentlemanly manners to question, Isabella." I said, scowling at her.

I could see that she wasn't going to reply, so I made my way to the front door and she followed quickly behind.

As soon as I opened the door and we stepped into the foyer I realized that I forgot a very important detail. The gasp from behind me let me know that it was too late to try to fix anything.

I turned around and saw Bella's flushed face. Facing forward once again I knew Tanya hadn't realized I wasn't alone.

She was kneeling on the floor, naked; in the usual position I ordered for her to be in every Friday evening. Her eyes were trained to the floor, and she was breathing heavily waiting for my command as usual.

"Good evening, Master." She said.

I pinched the bridge of nose, in both frustration and loss. Lost as to what to do.

"Get up Tanya, go to your room and put some fuckin' clothes on _now_." I demanded in a harsh voice, feeling my jaw clench.

She chanced a look in my direction and her eyes widened when she saw Bella standing behind me staring right at her. "Yes, Master." She mumbled.

I saw her rush up the stairs and disappear into her room.

I turned to look at Bella and she was walking out the front door.

* * *

You guys didn't forget about Tanya, did you? haha

**PLEASE READ: **

******I know this story will have a big chance of being pulled from here once the dom/sub really starts. I am asking you guys if you would prefer for me to post at Twilighted(dot)net or The Writers Coffee Shop. I'll keep posting here, as long as I am allowed. I'll let the decesion up to you guys, feel free to include it in your review.**** **

As always thanks for reading. I will eagerly be waiting for your reviews. (:

Next Story to be updated: Stand or Fall by. :]


	9. Chapter 9

IMPORTANT A/N at the end of chapter.

I just want to say thank you to **everyone **who reviewed the last chapter. I read every single one of them, (Viv does too (:) and was overjoyed Thanks to everyone who is taking their time and reading this ff. And I just want to say thanks to all of those who alert/favorite this story. I know there is some of you who alert and favorite the story then alert and favorite the author (me)! THEN YOU ALSO REVIEW! I wanted to cry when I saw how many of you did that. (I'm very emotional, I know)

All I can say is thank you.

To my beta, Viv thanks for sticking with me, even when I take weeks to email you the next chapter. And then you have to put up with my 5th grade mistakes! YOU ARE TOO AWESOME!

ALL OF YOU ARE.

Let's hope this chapter is… *hides*

**BPOV**

The first thought I had was to leave, so that's what I did. I walked out the front door.

I tried to process what the hell I had just walked into, but I couldn't.

What was that? I mean I know what I saw, but I couldn't put the actions and her words together to make sense.

Master? There was that word again-'Master'. Why did she keep calling him that? Why did she use it so frequently? Could she be a slave? That didn't seem likely. I mean no, that wasn't it. I mentally kicked myself for even thinking that. It wasn't as if she was doing manual labor when we walked in. She was naked…waiting for something… waiting for Edward. Her stance was… I couldn't think of the right word.

I didn't make it far before I heard footsteps on the gravel behind me. I stopped walking. I didn't turn around though. I knew it was him and I couldn't look at him right now. My face would betray me by showing all the emotions I was currently feeling. I was confused, scared and embarrassed. I felt too exposed to make eye contact.

He broke through the tension first. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

I didn't want him to apologize. I didn't want him to say anything, I just wanted to leave.

"Edward I think it would be best if I go home." I said, still not turning around to look at him. My voice however, was stronger than I thought it would be.

"I don't believe you're thinking straight if you want to go back to your apartment. Do you honestly think I would let you go back there?"

Why was he always trying to control me? I His tone and his attitude are what set me off. "Seriously? I just saw your girlfriend naked on her knees and you think I should stay?" I questioned bewildered.

He remained quiet, so I continued.

"I don't think it's your decision whether or not I should go back to my apartment." I protested.

"You must be crazy if you think I'm going to let you go home with your boss after you." I think that by defying Edward I was pushing his buttons because I could almost hear the feral growl coming in his voice.

"I already told you- I don't need your approval to go home." I spat through my teeth.

"No, but you do need me in order to get there."

I looked around hoping, no willing for my truck to be on his drive way, but it was pointless. Of course it wouldn't be here, he was the one who brought me to his home. I was stranded.

How stupid was I to come.

I took a deep breath and finally turned around to face him. "I don't feel comfortable here, Mr. Cullen." I tried to emphasis his last name.

"I think we're past formalities." He said through clenched teeth, while glaring at me.

"Edward, please?' my voice sounded weak to my ears, and I don't know whether I did that purposely or not. I tried to meet his eyes, but I still couldn't. I looked at his shoulder instead.

He ran his hand through his hair, and I could practically feel how tight he was clenching his jaw.

"Don't Isabella, just don't. You're staying. It's for the best."

I hunched my shoulders. His voice told me there was no more room for argument. I had no way to call anyone, hell I had no one to call. One look at the resigned expression on my face and Edward released the prison-like hold he had on his hair.

I walked behind him as we re-entered the house just in case.

He led me to his living room.

"I'll be right back, and then we can figure out dinner."

I nodded, and saw him head up the stairs.

Finally alone, I looked around.

I could see the foyer and the grand stair case that led to the second floor.

His house truly was beautiful. I was taken back though. How could he afford an amazing house like this? He's so young…but then again he pretty much ran a company, I reminded myself. It was _his_ company. It didn't take long for him to return, and a sigh of relief escaped my lips when I saw him coming down the stairs.

I didn't know why, but I expected him to take awhile with Tanya. I mean she was naked and exposed for him when we entered. I was sure that must of excited him and I thought that he would take advantage of his time alone with her. Looking at him standing in front of me though, it was obvious that nothing occurred. I could tell that he had been letting out more of his frustration on his hair. His bronze strands were standing up all over the place.

Without looking at me he said, "Okay let's get you settled then." He picked up my backpack and led me up the stairs. I wondered why he didn't do this when he first went up. He had gone upstairs already, and I could have easily accompanied him.

I tried to give him a curious glance, but he avoided making eye-contact with me the whole way.

I didn't even pay attention to my surroundings, until I saw Edward stop. We were already inside a bedroom. I was sure it was the bedroom I was going to be staying in.

The room was ridiculously huge. It was bigger than my whole apartment put together. The wall facing the backyard was completely mad of glass. The last rays of the evening sun shoned through the windows, adding warmth to the room. There was a four poster king size canopy bed against a wall, and there was also a black leather couch that faced the doorway. Overall, the room was decorated flawlessly, not too masculine, not frilly at all. Various shades of cream and bisque completed the antiques and luxurious carpet. There was a set of doors that I knew would led me to a private bathroom, and there was another set of doors which I assumed was a closet. I couldn't understand why there was a third set of French doors that were facing the bed, I knew my confusion was written on my face.

I looked at Edward, about to question, but he answered before I could. "Terrace."

"Wow." I breathed out, facing the room once again. I was entranced by it. I wanted to live here forever.

I turned to face Edward when he cleared his throat. I instantly felt the heat on my face.

"I'll let you get settled, and order something for dinner." He was still avoiding my eyes. He turned around, walking out and left me standing in the middle of the room.

-X-

Sitting with Edward and Tanya for dinner was awkward. I would have excused myself from the table if I wasn't as hungry as I was, and if the food didn't smell so good. I tried to keep my eyes glued to the table, but I wanted to observe the behavior between them. It was strained, that much I could tell.

Tanya seemed as determined as I was to keep her eyes focused on the table top. I wonder if this was because of the position I found her in. Was she embarrassed? I would be, but then again I would have never been in that situation to begin with. She didn't speak a word to me. She did, however, seem surprised to see me sit down when I first walked in.

Throughout dinner Edward switched from glaring at her to glaring at his plate.

I tried to eat fast, but I didn't want to seem as if I was starving, which I practically was, not eating since breakfast. Edward would probably serve me another plate if he knew that. Thankfully he didn't because I didn't want to be in this stressful situation much longer. The tension though was not the only problem. The silence surrounding us was too quiet- too eerie, too uncomfortable. Were they accustomed not talking at dinner or were they uncomfortable because of me?

Edward finally seemed to notice my discomfort. "Do you have Saturday classes?"

"Umm, no?" I responded. I was puzzled as to where this question had come from. He must have seen my confusion because he continued on.

"I was just checking to see if I would have to make any special accommodations for you while you're here."

Tanya immediately looked up from her plate and stared at Edward then at me. "That's not necessary." I mumbled, feeling self-conscious. I kept my eyes on Tanya though- my gaze following her movements.

He went on, oblivious or ignoring Tanya's eyes on him. "Still I doubt you want to be locked up here the whole day."

The fork Tanya was clutching in her hand suddenly fell from her hold. It crashed against her dish. I wasn't startled, having been watching her, but Edward was. He looked away from me to look at her and _he_ seemed to look sheepish.

Why did he look guilty?

Tanya angled her face to the table, and mumbled an apology. I could see though that she tried to look at both Edward and me through her peripheral vision. As if feeling my glaze she looked up and straight at me. Her eyes seemed to darken as she held my own.

Her eyes flashed me a warning.

I stopped staring at her after that.

Despite the suffocating awkwardness, I couldn't fail to notice how astonishingly attractive they both were. Together they looked almost too beautiful. It was as I said before; they were perfect for each other. This time when I thought that, something stirred within me. I had no idea what it was...

-X-

I was sitting on my bed, getting ready to go to sleep, when there was a knock on the door. The person behind the door didn't even wait for me to say anything before the door was pushed open. _She_ leaned against the doorframe looking at me. I tried to understand the look in her eyes, but she lowered her face before I could even see.

It was odd that she was here now, after she appeared so hostile at dinner.

As she stood there it was impossible not to notice what she was wearing, or the lack thereof. She had on a cream colored robe, and it was obvious that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. I could easily see through the thin silk material.

I wasn't at ease when she moved from the doorframe and entered my room, but I was relieved when she left the door open behind her.

She came to sit next to me on the bed. I didn't feel comfortable with her sitting so close to me, especially since she was hardly wearing anything, so I got up from the bed. I went to sit in the sofa and was about to ask her what she needed when she spoke.

"Did Master bring you here to play with us?" Her voice sounded cheerful.

I whipped my head around to look at her. What the hell was she talking about?

"Excuse me?" I asked bewildered.

She got up from the bed and stood right in front of where I was sitting.

"Did he bring you here to play with us? It has been awhile since we've had any company in bed."

She moved closer to me and made a move to touch my face with her hand, so I leaned closer to the back of the sofa. That didn't detain her though because she kept approaching me. There wasn't anywhere for me to move because she had me trapped in the couch. She started caressing the skin on my cheek and began angling her hand down to my collarbone.

"Your skin is so smooth."

Something told me that I needed to move or remove myself from this position. I tried to think of what would get me out of this situation. I'm sure I couldn't fight her; she could pretty much take me. I couldn't hit her in between the legs, that wouldn't really affect her.

Before I could do anything she straddled me and I froze.

She pinned me down to the couch by sitting on my lap, putting each of her arms on either side of my head, bracing herself to the back of the couch.

I first felt her breath near my ear, before I felt her lips. "Do you want to play with me before we go have fun with Edward?"

She moved to stare at my face, probably waiting for my answer. I wanted to tell her to get off of me, but I felt paralyzed. I was in too much shock to do anything.

She nuzzled my neck before she lowered her face down to my chest. She stayed there for awhile, and I thought she had realized that I didn't want to do this. I was wrong because the next thing I felt were her lips making a trail from my collarbone to my neck, until she reached my ear.

"Touch yourself," she whispered and then sucked my earlobe inside her mouth.

When I didn't respond, _her_ hands started to roam around the sides of my body.

I couldn't feel her touch though. I was too out of my body to feel anything.

She paused when her fingers lightly skirted the sides of my breasts. She moved her hands down the length of my arms and secured my hands in between hers.

"If you don't want to touch yourself, maybe you want to touch me?" she whispered thickly in my ear.

She moved my hands and put one on each of her breasts. I was right earlier-she didn't have anything under her robe. I could feel her nipples respond to the touch of my hands. I saw her throw her head back in pleasure.

I felt like a puppet because I wasn't the one controlling my movements. It was as if there were strings attached to me and someone was manipulating my actions.

The moment Tanya started to undo the knot on her robe was the moment I awoke from my frozen shock. I immediately felt my control slip back in place. I removed my hands from her chest and tried to push her off me, but she held her place.

I was thinking of just punching her, when I saw Edward pass by the room. I didn't know if I wanted to scream for him to help me, or stay quiet incase he wanted to join Tanya. The decision was made for me when he froze in his steps and turned to look inside the room.

"Tanya?" He questioned?

She immediately jumped off of me when she heard his voice.

Once I felt her body release mine I started to tremble uncontrollably.

I saw Edward move from the doorway and move to a crouch in front of me. I tried to push myself even further into the back of the couch. I saw his lips moving, but I couldn't hear anything he was saying.

He moved to touch my face and I recoiled from his touch. The distance wasn't helping though, because he still seemed to be getting closer. When he turned to face Tanya I jumped off the couch to place myself further away from him. I didn't want him to touch me.

I moved to the furthest wall and fell to the floor. My ears were ringing and my stomach was filled in knots. What was it with this day that kept getting worse? Did I do something so horrible in my past life that messed with my karma?

I noticed that Edward slowly started to approach me once again. He had his hands up in surrender, as if he was a criminal and I was the police officer. No, as if he was approaching a wild animal.

I didn't know if I should flee from the room or remain frozen in place. I never got to make a decision though because soon I was staring into the deepest green eyes I had ever seen. Those eyes kept me in place. His lips were moving again, but I still couldn't hear what he was saying. My ears continued ringing. I wanted to ask him if he could repeat himself or to stop because it was annoying looking at his lips and not hear anything. I couldn't find my own voice though.

He stayed in place, but turned around to look behind him. He was angry.

I moved my hand to touch one of his fisted hands. He turned to look at me, and I kept my eyes locked on his. I felt his hand slowly move to touch my cheek, and the sparks caused by the contact brought everything back into focus. My body ceased shaking. I realized then, that he was wiping away the tears that I hadn't felt falling from my eyes.

I turned my gaze away from him when I heard a gasp come from someone else in the room. It was then that I saw _her_. My body withdrew into itself once again and I pushed myself as close as I could to the wall behind me. My vision became blurry and I felt the tremors in my body again.

"Bella it's ok." Edward tried to soothe me, but his words weren't working. I could still feel her presence in the room, so everything wasn't okay. I looked at him, and then at Tanya. He seemed to understand what I was telling him because he turned to the spot I had indicated.

"Damn it Tanya! I told you to get the hell out of here!" He shouted at her.

Even though his anger wasn't directed at me I still tried to push myself further into the wall.

Edward saw me flinch and immediately apologized. As soon as his hand connected with my skin I felt better. My tense muscles relaxed, but I couldn't help but notice that Tanya was still frozen in the same spot.

I stared at her, not knowing if she was going to try anything else. Whether it would be on Edward or myself.

I didn't understand why she wasn't leaving.

"Bella I'll be right back." He tried to keep his voice calm, but I could see it was taking a lot to for him to do so. His jaw was still clenched and his words were coming out between his gritted teeth.

"Don't leave me please." I pleaded. I tried to tell him with my eyes that I couldn't stay here in this room alone with her.

"I'm going to get her out of here. I'll be right back."

I released the tight grip I had on his shirt, but didn't make any other movements.

He removed the rest of the tears on my face before he got up to leave.

I saw him grab Tanya by the forearm and force her out of the room.

I kept my eyes on his retreating back. I watched him until he disappeared through the door.

I heard a door slam somewhere in the house and a few minutes later I heard another door close. I flinched from the finality of it. I braced myself against the wall when I heard foot-steps approaching. A sigh of relief escaped my lips when I saw Edward's bronze hair. I couldn't see his face because he had his eyes fixed to the floor. He didn't stop walking until he was kneeling in front of me. He stayed like that for awhile. I was about to ask him if he was alright, but he spoke before me.

"Whatever it is that Tanya did, I apologize. I know it doesn't make up for her actions, or what she was going to do, but I am truly sorry. I didn't get here before she could start anything, but I never knew she would even try. I brought you here in order for you to feel safe, and I didn't keep that promise." His voice sounded agonized.

His gaze moved from the floor to my eyes, as if he was searching for something there. I didn't think he could see anything beyond fright. "It's my fault that even occurred, if only I could have kept my emotions…" He shook his head, as if he was getting rid of some of his thoughts, and placed his eyes back to the ground.

That seemed to remind him that we were both sitting on the floor and he stood up. He helped me get off the floor and into bed. I was happy when he went to sit on the couch. I wasn't comfortable with him lying in bed with me, but I also wasn't comfortable with being left alone. Not yet anyway.

He didn't say anything while he was sitting there. He looked lost in thought. I didn't want him to be blaming himself; he believed Tanya attacked me because of him.

I broke the silence.

"When Peter attacked me I told him 'No means no,' at the time it felt like the right thing to say, looking back it sounds juvenile to me." I heard his breath catch up, but I continued. "When she attacked me, I froze. It was as if I left my body."

"You weren't expecting it." He whispered to a point where I could barely hear him.

"I don't think that's it. I wasn't expecting it from Peter either."

"What I meant is that you weren't expecting it from Tanya because she's a woman."

I scoffed at his term _woman_; Tanya didn't fit into that category. "Perhaps," I mumbled.

I wanted to ask him so many questions, but something inside told me I didn't want to know the answers.

"She won't be coming back." He stated after another period of silence.

I nodded to let him know I heard him. I didn't know what else to do. Did he mean she wasn't going to be back while I was here or she wasn't going to be back at all?

As if he could read my mine he firmly said, "You don't have to worry she won't come here again."

His voice was firm, daring me to question him.

His eyes focused on mine, trying to make me understand. "She has a sick twisted mind; none of this was your fault. I'm sorry you were involved in her plans."

Plans? I knew if I questioned him he wouldn't answer me, so I pretended like I didn't hear the last part.

After another moment of silence I whispered out an apology.

"You're sorry? Don't be ridiculous Isabella. You have nothing to be sorry about." He glared at me.

His icy glare made me shrink back into the frame of the bed. He seemed to be offended because I apologized, but I didn't know what else I was supposed to say. I was sorry.

I was sorry I ruined anything he had going on with Tanya. I was sorry that I had to come and stay at his home because I was too scared to be staying on my own. I was sorry for intruding. I was sorry for many things and he was offended for my apology?

"You should sleep; you've had a rough day."

"Okay." I whispered. I didn't want him to hear my voice breaking. I couldn't contain my emotions any longer and I didn't want to lose it in front of him.

He got up from the couch, but I still had to say one more thing.

"I know you don't think you deserve it, but thank you."

He was quiet for a few minutes and I thought he had left, but then I heard his voice again.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight."

I didn't sleep at all that night.

So Edward didn't save her from Peter, but he saves her from Tanya! Poor Bella, maybe I should give her a break? Let's vote… how many of you think I should leave her alone? How many of you enjoy her pain?

So I have to ask this, how many of you still feel sorry for Tanya? So I'm doing an outtake on this Chapter in TANYAS POV. I want to show what was going on in Tanya's head. Would do you guys think? I will send it out to those who review that they want it! REMEMBER: If your PM's are blocked I won't be able to send it to you.

Add me on twitter (if you want) for story updates/teasers: tench11

Also last time I asked you guys to choose between TWILIGHTED AND TWCS… 95% of you picked TWCS, so you guys can find me over there now.

NEXT FF TO UPDATE YOU ASK?- BELLA SWAN: PSO


	10. TPOV

**I didn't realize how many people wanted to read TPOV and also how many people hadn't. Instead of sending it out to every single one of you (seriously, that would take forever), I decided to post it on here. So here you go, enjoy! (:**

**This chapter is supposed to go after chapter 9. (:**

* * *

**TPOV**

He said she was a guest for the weekend. That he was so caught up in something else that he forgot I would be here when they arrived. He would have called to let me know what was happening, but it slipped his mind.

He said we couldn't do anything this weekend. That I could leave if I wanted to because of the situation.

I chose to stay. I wanted to be near him whenever I was allowed.

He said he didn't mind. That at the end it was him who made the mistake. He told me not to call him master for the entire weekend. I was allowed to speak when I wished as long as I was respectful.

He then told me that we would be having dinner later.

-X-

I was surprised when I saw her sit at the dinner table. I thought this dinner was only meant for Edward and me. I thought he was actually making an effort to feel more- to want more with me. I was wrong. I realized that she didn't know of his lifestyle. He wanted this to look like a normal relationship, as if I was simply having dinner with my boyfriend like any other day.

I didn't know what to think. He had never been ashamed of his life preferences before. He had nothing to be embarrassed about. If she couldn't understand that than why did he need her around?

Then I understood everything. It was obvious what was going on.

He didn't want to scare her away because he wanted her. Telling her would probably make her run. I could tell that he lusted after her. I could see it in his eyes- in the pathetic way he looked at her. The way he kept his eyes focused on only her and her movements.

I had never seen the emotions running through his eyes when he looked at me. I rarely only saw the lust and it was only when I was chained to a bed, but right now with her just sitting here I could see him watching her in ways my body never saw. He hadn't had her though, that much was obvious.

She wasn't looking at him though- she was staring at me. Stupid girl, if he were staring openly at me like that I would soak each second of it.

I would show him all the love and passion back in my eyes and I do, but he doesn't see it or he chooses to ignore it. I wonder if she's ignoring him. It would be interesting for someone not to want him- for him not to get his way and for someone to hurt him like he hurts me. I couldn't hate him though. However, I could hate her and I did. I hated her for having his attention the way I wanted to have it. The way I've dreamed of having it.

I couldn't let him leave me for her. I couldn't let her have what is supposed to be mine, and he will be eventually. I couldn't let her walk in and for me to be dragged out. That wasn't an option.

I had to make her see that she wasn't meant for his lifestyle that she would never measure up to all the things I allowed him to do to me. She looked merely like a child. I had more potential as a woman. Anyone could see that.

If he couldn't see that then I would allow for him to have a taste. I would still want him afterwards. He was just curious. I could allow him that. I _would_ allow him that.

Maybe I could have a taste too? See what he was so intrigued with. Then it hit me. What I had to do. What I _needed_ to do. He could be with her and me…at the same time. Just once. Then he wouldn't leave me, and he would get over the lust. I would make sure she would accept my offer- she had to accept. I would force her if I had to.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Thoughts? **

**I'll try to post chapter 14 soon(: ****Thanks for all the love you guys showed me in the previous chapter! I'm glad so many of you enjoyed it(: **


	11. Chapter 10

**I hate repeating chapters, honestly I do, but I thought it was essential in this case. I want you guys to see all the E/T commotion. I thought it was needed. You see a lot of things you didn't see in the last chapter. Of course you still get some E/B- which is always good, right? (:**

**Thanks to all of those who have been following this story since the beginning. Who have been reviewing. Who have shared their thoughts. PM'D. Honestly, I'm writing this story because of you. Hello to all the new followers! (:**

**And thanks for making last chapter one of the most reviewed chapters! You guys are awesome(:**

**BIG Special thanks to my Beta Viv. Without her you guys would be like "What the hell is she _trying_ to write?"**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I am not her, nor do I act to be. Although I do pretend to be Bella Swan on some days. (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**EPOV**

Tanya wasn't downstairs when Isabella and I reentered the house. I led her into the living room and went upstairs; knowing that the only other place Tanya would be was her room.

She was sitting on top of her bed, redressed. She didn't look at me when I stepped inside her room. She chose instead to keep her eyes to the floor.

"I know that I took out my irritation on you downstairs. It wasn't right of me to do so. It's been a hectic week, and I didn't realize that today was Friday."

It was a stupid mistake, something that has never occurred. My thoughts had been occupied by other things this week. They always seemed to come back to a certain brunette. Truthfully, I had forgotten all about Tanya.

Like I expected, she didn't say anything, but her expression showed that my words seemed to hurt her. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"As you noticed I have a guest. Isabella will be staying here for the weekend. You don't need to know why. What you do need to know is that nothing will be occurring between you and myself this weekend. There will be no sexual contact at all. Understood?"

She nodded once again.

"If you believe that because of this, it is a waste of your time to be here, then you may leave.

"Of course there is another option; you may stay if that is what you wish. If you do stay, I don't think I need to remind you to be respectful to my guest. You'll do well to remember what happened the last time you disrespected my company. Remember your place Tanya or I will remind you of it. There's nothing sexual in a good lashing, for you anyway." I smirked in her direction, warning her to take my words seriously.

"As I said before you don't have to leave, but you don't need to stay. I am giving you a choice and we both know that hardly happens. This isn't a test. There will be no punishment in whichever option you choose. I want to make myself clear on that. Understand?"

"Yes master."

That was going to raise suspicion. "If you find yourself here this weekend, don't address me as master or sir. If you must address me, do so by my given name."

I saw a ghost of a smile touch her lips.

"Don't get any ideas; it's just for this weekend." The smile instantly fell from her face.

"If you choose to stay, dinner should arrive in an hour. If I don't see you at dinner I will see you next week."

I left her room and walked back downstairs, hoping that she wouldn't be present at dinner.

-X-

I thought she had left. I didn't expect her to come down to dinner, but she proved me wrong. She was there before Isabella. She took the chair to my right and moved the chair closer to me. I was about to question her actions, but had to stop myself when Isabella walked in the dining room.

I turned to Tanya to flash a last warning, but she wasn't looking at me. She had her eyes focused on my guest. Her eyes were wide in what appeared to be shock.

As Isabella walked in she kept her eyes trained to the floor. She slowly approached the table and stiffly sat down across from Tanya. I already had her plate prepared to place in front of her. As she ate, she seemed to be measuring her pace. It appeared that she didn't want to show how hungry she was. I immediately started to wonder when exactly the last time she ate was.

As we sat and ate, the room was filled with tension. It was coming from all three of us, but I could feel mine rolling off of me in consistent waves. Tanya kept brushing her legs against me, no matter where I moved to. I was trying to control my anger, though I couldn't stop myself from glaring in her direction. When she looked at me, she immediately stopped.

Isabella sat awkwardly throughout dinner, picking up on the unexpressed discomfort and hostility.

I caught her staring at Tanya more than a couple of times. Her face shifting from one emotion to another. I tried to read her expressions. I wanted to know what she was thinking, but her face remained inscrutable. At least to me it did. I could only read her rigid body.

I tried to break the tension in order to calm her uneasiness.

I knew she didn't have classes the next day, but I still asked if she had anywhere else she needed to be. Work was out of the question though. I had no intention of letting her return there.

She seemed confused as to why I was asking, but I reminded her that she had no vehicle. I told her I could provide her with transportation if she needed it.

I didn't need to turn around to witness the bewildered shock on Tanya's face. I knew it would be there.

Isabella didn't even take a second to think about my offer. She declined with a flushed face.

I was persistent though. I didn't want her locked up in the house the whole weekend and the moment I told her that, I realized my mistake.

Tanya wasn't allowed to go out while she was staying with me for the weekends and I just reminded her of that fact. I kept Tanya locked up, while I was currently giving Isabella the advantage of going out. It was as if I was rubbing that fact in her face by offering Isabella not only transportation, but also chastising her for wanting to stay here.

I anticipated some type of reaction from Tanya, but still I was startled when I heard a clatter from her direction. I turned to face her and by her expression it was obvious that she had picked up on my deferential behavior towards Isabella. I knew that it was at that moment that Tanya realized there was something going on in regards to Isabella. I felt so guilty, I had to look away.

-X-

"Jenks, I need you to keep me posted, on anything and everything."

After dinner I had excused myself and made my way into my office in order to place a call to Jenks. I needed to handle the situation that occurred with Isabella's boss and I needed more information on her.

She was becoming an obsession. Healthy or not, I didn't know, but I didn't care. I was too invested in her. I couldn't stop, I didn't want to stop.

"Yes sir."

"Any small detail that involves her, you hear me? And let me know what goes on with Bennett. I gave you all the information you needed. Do whatever you can for the plans to come to fruition. Understood?"

""Very well, I'll let you know immediately."

I ended the call and harshly rubbed my hands over my face. He had better find out some fuckin' useful information, I thought bitterly.

I was about to pick up the phone to place another call when there was a knock on my door. I was expecting it to be Isabella. I didn't even bother to think that it would be anyone else.

The door was pushed open and Tanya was standing there. She stepped in and stood by the front of my desk.

I wasn't surprised when I looked at her. She was in a satin robe, and nothing else. She was trying to tempt me, but it wasn't going to work. Not today.

"I just wanted to say goodnight." She said, while playing with the tie to her robe.

I sighed, tiredly.

"Do you honestly believe I don't know the real reason you are here. I told you when I arrived, nothing will be occurring this weekend. Get that thought out of your head. I told you to leave if you weren't happy about my decision. You chose to stay."

""I was just trying to be civilized." She mumbled. "There's no need to get pissy _Edward"_, she said, drawing out my name, probably enjoying the fact that she _could_ say it.

My chair slammed to the wall behind my desk from the force of standing up. I made my way to the front of my desk where she stood. "Are you already forgetting your place Tanya? I said you could call me Edward, but I also mentioned something about respect. Have I failed to teach you even that?" I hissed at her.

"The whip isn't far away." I mused out loud. "I could cover your mouth you know; no one would be able to hear your screams. No one would know that I was teaching you a lesson.

"Don't fuckin' test me." I growled out.

I went to sit again and she took that opportunity to rush out of my office.

My hands went back to rubbing my face.

I needed to start thinking rationally. I needed Tanya gone for good, and I needed to come up with something to make that happen.

Trying to get back to the task at hand, I dialed a familiar number. It rang once, before she answered.

"Alice let me talk to him." I said sternly, not bothering with pleasantries.

"Who Edward?"

"Don't think I'm stupid. I know he's with you."

"I don't know who you are talking about. I'm by myself. It's interesting that the one time you call your sister you demand to talk to someone else." She rambled on.

I heard commotion coming from her end of the line and I knew he had taken the phone from her.

"Do you know what I found underneath her bed?" I questioned him.

"Hi to you too."

I didn't say anything. He answered when he realized I wasn't going to respond. "I didn't see anything when I was down there."

"Well you should have checked when you left."

"I was too busy trying not to get caught." He reminded me.

"I'm sure she can find you now with your cell phone." I said with a definite edge to my voice.

"How would she…"

"How have you not realized that you don't have it?"

It was his turn to stay silent for a moment.

"Fuckin' shit!" He exclaimed.

"You're lucky that I was the one to see it."

"So she didn't see it?"

"She did."

"So this means?"

"It's in my possession. Come for it before I start calling these women and asking them just how you know them."

"I have nothing to hide man." He defended himself.

"So does this mean that Alice knows that you have all these numbers? I have to talk to her about it."

"Ugh. I'll be there tomorrow."

Ending the call with Jasper I walked out of my office and stepped into the hallway. I wanted to check in on Isabella. I wanted to make sure she had everything she needed.

-X-

I tried to wrap my mind around what I was seeing. I didn't quite comprehend what was occurring until I saw Isabella's frame shaking underneath Tanya. I understood what I was seeing then, but I still couldn't believe it.

"Tanya?" I questioned.

The moment Tanya realized she wasn't alone with Isabella she immediately jumped off of her and rushed to the other side of the room.

I was about to start questioning her when I saw that Bella was still shaking uncontrollably.

I slowly made my way to her, but couldn't get her to focus. Her eyes darted around in fear. When I tried to reassure her, she pushed herself further into the couch. I told her that I was here and that I would keep her safe. But she was looking at me like she couldn't hear me, like she didn't understand what I was saying. I tried to soothe her with my hands, but that just seemed to make it worse. I let my hands fall to my side.

I turned and told Tanya to get the fuck out of my house. For her to grab her shit and go, and when I turned back around to face Bella she had moved to the wall furthest away from me.

I approached her slowly once again, knowing that she needed some type of comfort. I was the only one here who could provide her with that. I _wanted _to provide her with it. I wanted her to feel safe, with me, because of me.

"Isabella I won't hurt you," I said with my hands in surrender. She needed to see that I meant her no harm.

I tried to keep my eyes focused on hers but it was impossible. Her eyes seemed to be taking everything in. Everything, but me. She wasn't seeing what was in front of her. I took that chance to approach her.

When I positioned myself in front of her, her eyes finally locked with mine.

I squatted down before her. I tried to reach out and touch her, but she recoiled from my touch. I scooted back in order to keep some distance between us and for her not to feel as if I was a threat. I didn't want to frighten her any further. She seemed to relax when I moved away, but kept her gaze fixed on me.

"It's alright. You're okay now. Shh Bella. Everything's fine."

I heard a noise come from behind me and turned in that direction. Tanya was still in the room. "Why are you still fuckin' here?" I barked out.

I felt a touch of warmth on one of my fisted hands, and looked down to see what it was. Bella. I looked up at her and her eyes locked with mine once again. I instantly felt myself calming down.

Tears were still flowing from her eyes, so I slowly moved to remove them. As soon as my hand connected with her cheek I felt the same warmth. I tried to keep her focus on only me, but her eyes kept darting around the room.

I knew the moment Isabella realized that Tanya was still in the room because her body started trembling once again. She removed herself from me once more, and pushed herself further into the wall.

I tried to soothe her with my words, but she refused to listen.

She looked behind me then looked at me expectantly.

Her eyes were pleading for me to do something, anything that would get Tanya out of the room.

I gave Tanya one last final warning. I told her that I didn't want to turn around and see her there.

Isabella flinched with the volume of my voice, and I immediately apologized, trying once again to calm her with my hands. She didn't move away from me this time, and I felt both our bodies relax, though her eyes kept focused over my shoulder.

Tanya hadn't left.

"Bella I'll be right back." Surprisingly my voice came out composed, but I was obviously holding back.

She tried to get me to stay, to not leave her, but I assured her I wouldn't take long. It wouldn't take long for me to escort Tanya out.

Gently removing the last remaining tears that were there because of me, I stood up andstrode to Tanya.

In my rage I dragged her out of the room. I didn't care if I bruised her. I wanted to do so much more than that. She made a move to walk into her bedroom, but I slammed the bedroom door. I could feel her looking at me, but I didn't turn to look at her. If I did I would change my mind and drag her to a different room, but I couldn't do that. Not if I wanted her gone. And I was scared just how far I would go right now. I wasn't in control of myself. I wanted to punish her, but in this clouded state I would end up doing so much more.

I continued to pull Tanya far away from where Bella was, so I could really let her know how angry I was without holding back.

"I should have you chained and gagged until Sunday for what you just tried to pull, but I don't think that would be punishment enough." My voice came out calm, but I knew she heard the heard the hard edge it held.

She had the decency to look ashamed.

"What the fuck were you trying to accomplish?" She didn't answer. I shoved her away from me. "Fuckin' speak!"

"I wanted you to want me."

You've got to be fuckin' kidding me. "That's what this is about?" I yelled, exasperated.

"I know you want her."

"So you tried to get with her to get to me? You attacked her and that was supposed to make me want you?" That makes no fuckin' sense."

She stayed quiet, but I didn't need for her to answer me. I knew I had her figured out.

"You could have us together. Wouldn't you like that? You still can-"

"You've lost your fuckin' goddamn mind. That's not your choice to make... do you hear me? You attacked her, Jesus Christ." I yanked my hair harshly. I needed my hands occupied; I didn't trust them right now.

"She seemed to enjoy it." She mumbled under her breath. It was obvious that I wasn't intended to hear it, but I did. I stepped forward with every attention of doing _something_, and she automatically took a step back.

The thought of taking her upstairs and chaining her up was the first thing that crossed my mind, but I couldn't. I had more important things to deal with. Isabella was upstairs. I didn't have time to take Tanya upstairs. Honestly, I didn't want to. I just wanted her out of my goddamn house.

I grabbed her by one of her shoulders and dragged her down the stairs. She stumbled and fell a few times, but she eventually made it to the front door.

"You're going to get out of my house. This is done, over. Find someone else to put up with your fuckin' shit. Don't you dare come back because I will chain you and lash you until your flesh is raw."

I pushed her through the threshold and was about to slam the door when she stepped forward.

"What are you more upset about _Edward_? The fact that I know how her skin tastes and you don't, or that you didn't step in and join me?"

"For fucks sake you are sick! If Bella decides to press charges I won't stop her. You hear me?" I said, pushing her back.

"Bella? I thought it was _Isabella_. Just how fuckin' close are you? Maybe I'm wrong, maybe you already do know how she tastes."

"Does it bother you that you're not sure?" I smirked and slammed the door in her face.

I made my way back upstairs and found Bella in a fetal position. She was against the back wall, trembling uncontrollably. Her face looked blotchy. Tears were still running down her face. She looked broken.

I couldn't help but feel guilty. I did this to her. I had selfishly made her stay here.

She seemed to tense when she heard my footsteps approaching, but relaxed when she looked up and saw only me.

I tried to apologized, to tell her everything was my fault, not hers. Tanya did this to her because of me.

She didn't say anything. She remained silent. Her silence led me to believe that she knew it was my fault as well.

I helped her up from the floor and placed her onto the bed, moving myself to the couch. She needed her space and I needed my own.

I needed to do something in order to make this better. Tanya had left with no punishment. I have to fix that. I needed to get in contact with Jenks once again. A few words with Jenks will succeed in hurting her more than any lash.

Her voice broke me of my thoughts.

I tried to control myself when she brought up what had occurred with her boss. When she told me what he had tried to do to her, I hated that I had been so close, not even realizing what was happening in the next room. I wished it had been me who had stopped him, but I was relieved that he had been stopped.

She said that she should have stopped Tanya as well, but she hadn't. Not because she didn't want to, but because fear paralyzed her. She placed the blame on herself, not me.

I tried to explain to her that it wasn't her fault. That she wasn't expecting it. If she had been, maybe she would have reacted differently, maybe not. I didn't mention to her that Tanya only did this to get to me.

The point was that Tanya had been stopped.

I could tell that she didn't believe anything I was saying. She honestly thought that _she_ had provoked Tanya. She probably blamed herself for the other attack as well.

I looked at her and her eyes held so many questions. I only answered the one I could.

I knew she wanted to know what was going to happen with Tanya, so I told her the truth. That she wasn't going to be coming back.

"You don't have to worry she won't come here again," I said with conviction.

"She has a sick twisted mind; none of this was your fault. I'm sorry you were involved in her plans." I couldn't believe I had just now understood and witnessed just how far Tanya would go to get her way. She would have hurt Isabella to get my attention.

I almost didn't hear what she said next. I wished I hadn't. It was the one thing I didn't want to hear coming from her.

She apologized. She was apologizing because _she _felt guilty. The blame was written all over her face. The one person who had no blame in this and she was asking for forgiveness.

"You're sorry? Don't be ridiculous Isabella. You have nothing to be sorry about."

She seemed confused, but I knew that she had already been through enough for one day. She needed to rest, and my being here wasn't going to allow her to do that.

She didn't argue with me when I told her to sleep.

I was half way out the door when her voice stopped me. "I know you don't think you deserve it, but thank you."

She was thanking me? For what, putting her in this position? If she knew the truth then she wouldn't be thanking me. She would be gathering her things and heading out the door. I didn't want her to leave me though, so I didn't, couldn't, tell her the truth.

"Goodnight Bella."

I left her room, dreading every step I took away from her.

-X-

When I woke up the next morning I immediately went to check on her. I thought I was going to have to knock on her door, but it wasn't necessary. The door was wide open and Bella was nowhere to be seen. The room looked as if it had been cleaned up. Actually, it looked as if no one had stepped foot in there. The door that led to the bathroom was also open, but the lights weren't on.

It was clear that she was gone. I was about to step back into the hallway, but something caught my eye. It was her backpack. The one she had brought with her. She must have forgotten in her rush to leave. At least I had some excuse to go question her, even though I was planning on going without one.

She had left, but how did she get home? She couldn't have walked there in the middle of the night, especially after what occurred, though I didn't cross it out as a possibility. Anger and fear consumed me. Was she so threatened by me that she had felt the need to rush off in the middle of the night. Did she not know the dangers she could run into by the time she reached her home? It was miles away from here. I was about to step into the room to grab her backpack, but a noise coming from downstairs stopped me.

I walked down the hall and down the stairs. I heard commotion coming from the kitchen; cautiously I made my way in that direction.

Relief washed over me when I saw Bella in the kitchen. She hadn't left me.

She was bending down to pick up a pan that she dropped. That must have been the noise I heard from upstairs.

I stood by the door frame staring at her. It was ridiculous the feelings she awoke in me. Looking at her brought up so many emotions. I couldn't deny that lust was the primary one. The thoughts of being able to control her dominated _me_. I was so unused to a woman holding so much sway over me, I wanted to even the score, better yet get my feelings under control and Bella under me. But last night I hadn't felt any hunger when I saw her trembling body on the couch underneath Tanya. A force of protectiveness took over. I didn't want anyone to hurt her. No one should be able to harm her.

It didn't take long for her to realize that she wasn't alone in the kitchen and when she spotted me she looked caught.

"I hope you don't think of me as forward." She shrugged her shoulders and looked around the kitchen. When she saw all the mess she had created she turned a lovely shade of pink. "I just thought that I could make breakfast. I mean you are letting me stay here- the least I could do is get up early to make some French toast."

I took in her appearance. Bella's whole countenance was off. The dark circles under her eyes, the unkempt hair, her stiff posture and distracted gaze all spoke to the face that she hadn't slept.

I didn't question her about it though. Selfishly, I didn't want to bring up anything from last night. I wanted to keep our conversation on simpler things. Anything that would make her thoughts stay in the present.

"You care what I think? That doesn't sound like you." Her blush appeared on her face as soon as she processed my words. I couldn't hide the smirk on my face when I saw that my comment had affected her.

"You do know that I don't need to share. I'm guessing you want to make your own breakfast." She said with decided snark.

Her eyes finally seemed to focus on me.

"You are a very generous guest. You should come over more often, but you do know that this is my kitchen, right?" Her blush deepened with my words. She turned around and turned off the stove. She grabbed two plates, filling them with food and placing one in front of me. She seemed reluctant to take the stool next to mine, but finally did so, placing a plate in front of her as well. She looked at her plate for a moment before she finally touched her food. She had her fork half way to her mouth when she turned to look at me. I quirked an eyebrow in her direction silently questioning her.

"What?" she said exasperated.

I didn't say anything, but I did tilt my head in the direction of her plate than focused my eyes back at her.

"Does nothing get by you?" she questioned frustrated.

"I hope not." I smirked.

"I haven't been able to make a 'real' breakfast in such a long time." Her face was red before she finished her sentence. She was embarrassed.

I took a bite of my food, over exaggerating my moan of approval. "Well Isabella Swan you're welcomed to use my kitchen anytime."

I turned to look at her, but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking down at her plate. Her face was still flushed. Finally composing herself she turned her eyes to me.

"As your personal chef?" it was nice to see her like this, teasing me.

"If you'd like." I bantered back. It was so easy to do this with her.

"Well I do need a job." She pondered out loud.

"I can get you a job at the office." I had my phone out, ready to make a call, but she stopped me.

"Mr.-"My reaction must have stopped her because she corrected herself. "Edward I like to get things my own way. I don't like things to be given to me. Finding a job is one of those things."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm being ridiculous because I don't like things to be handed to me, Mr. CEO?"

"Are you questioning how I received my position or are you insinuating that my job was handed to me?"

She stayed quiet.

"Answer me Isabella."

"Honestly I didn't mean either. What I was trying to say is that I don't want to gain a job because of someone else's power.

"You don't want the power I have?"

"Do you?" Her tone was filled with weight. It was a question that she wanted an answer for.

I didn't know how to respond to it.

**-X-**

I left her alone for the rest of the afternoon, knowing that she most likely wanted her space. She stayed in her room.

I heard her in the kitchen around lunch time. I was happy that she seemed relaxed enough to help herself to anything she needed.

I didn't go downstairs, choosing instead to stay in my office.

Jasper came after lunch when Isabella had already retreated to her room.

I hadn't wanted her to be locked up the entire weekend and somehow that was exactly what was occurring. Besides breakfast and lunch she hadn't moved from her room. I didn't know what to do though, how to get her out. I didn't want her to feel locked up, not only thinking about Tanya, but also what had occurred with her boss.

I wasn't in the mood to sit down and talk, so I threw him his phone and told him to get the hell out. He didn't question me.

I had to think.

Tanya was finally gone. Isabella was here now. What precisely did I want from Isabella Swan? I couldn't answer that right now, but I knew I wanted something.

Propositioning her this weekend was out of the question, but not necessary out of my thoughts. I knew I had to start off slow, in order not to frighten her.

I looked at the clock and realized that I had spent half my day holed up in my office. She would probably want dinner soon.

Should I arrange dinner? Maybe call and get Zafrina to prepare us something? Should I ask her to accompany me somewhere? What if she turned me down? I had never been put in this position. I was accustomed to demanding, not questioning.

I started pacing my office, trying to center my thoughts.

-X-

I made my way to her room and knocked on her door. She took a few minutes to answer, but eventually did so, and visually relaxed when she saw it was me.

She opened the door wider and motioned for me to enter. She hesitated between sitting on the bed or the couch. She finally chose to sit on the foot of the bed, and I went to sit on the couch. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"I should have moved you into a different room last night."

"I'm fine." She said, but didn't look in my direction.

"I can move you somewhere else right now if you'd like."

"It's not necessary."

We sat there in silence for a while. She was lost in her thoughts, and I was calculating how to approach her. I looked at her. I couldn't help but notice that she looked better than she had this morning. She looked well rested, vibrant.

"Do you want to accompany me to dinner?" I blurted out before I could think.

She jumped startled by the volume in my voice.

"Umm." She looked hesitant, and I honestly couldn't blame her.

"You don't have to say yes." I didn't want to make her anymore uncomfortable than what I already had this weekend.

"It's not that. I mean- I didn't bring anything else with me." She looked down at what she was wearing to emphasize her point.

I thought of offering her some of the clothes that I knew Tanya had in her closet, but thought better of it. That would make her more than uncomfortable.

"Very well then. I'll order something." Awkwardly, I stood up from the couch and made my way to the door.

"Umm. Maybe if we go to like, a…" she stopped herself, looking at me uncertainly.

"Go where?"

"Somewhere small?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well I know this place that has the most awesome burgers. It's the best burger joint ever."

"Burger joint?"

"Yeah and milkshakes, oh and their fries!" she cried out. I looked at her. Really looked at her. She was happy. Just talking about a restaurant. I couldn't deny her.

"Are you ready to go?" I questioned.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Let's go!" She said excited. Grabbing my arm and yanking me out of the room.

It was obvious that by agreeing I had pleased her. I didn't know why it was so important for me, but at that moment it was. Maybe it was because it was my way of making it up to her, even if she didn't know it.

I led her to the opposite side of the house and opened the door that led to the garage. I ushered her to the Volvo, not knowing what kind of neighborhood she was leading us to.

She paused when I opened the passenger door for her and looked over her shoulder. I turned to see what she was looking at and smirked.

"You weren't lying." She said while looking at the Aston in wonderment.

"No. Not that time." I said, while gesturing for her to get inside the car.

-X-

I didn't know what to expect walking in, but what I found when I opened the door wasn't it.

I felt like I had entered the seventies. The waitresses were rolling around on roller skates; mini jukeboxes were located in each booth. There was even a big disco ball that was spinning throwing lights around.

She looked at me expectantly or gauging my reaction, I couldn't tell.

"Emmett would love it here." I told her truthfully, while we made our way to one of the back booths.

"Does this mean that you don't?" she asked, as we sat down. I sat opposite.

"It has its charm, but I'd much rather go to where I originally had plan." I said, honestly.

"To a place where I wouldn't even have known how to read the menu or maybe where the bill would have equaled one of my bi-weekly paychecks. Thanks, but I think I'll stick to this." She pointed to the menu in front of her.

She started to look through the menu then, so I did the same. All they had were burgers. She didn't even look at the menu for a full minute before she placed it down again.

"Did you even have to look through the menu?" I questioned her.

"No, I pretty much have it memorized." She blurted out, and then proceeded to turn a bright shade of red.

"Come here often then?"

"Apart from your office, it's my favorite hangout place." She rolled her eyes in my direction to let me know that she was teasing.

"Hmm. Does that have something to do with my presence?"

"You guessed right," she said, while smiling in my direction. I had to smile back.

The waitress came then and took our orders. Isabella ordered a burger with an extra side of French fries. She blushed when I looked at her incredulously, but seemed to relax when I ordered the same.

"I love their fries." She said emphatically. I almost expected her to moan in anticipation.

"You mentioned that earlier." I smirked.

"So where's your favorite place?" she questioned.

"You wouldn't be able to guess."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me."

"Well maybe you can show me one day." She shrugged her shoulders, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Maybe." A thrill shot through me when I pictured her in my playroom.

She bit her lip and I couldn't help but lick my lips when I saw her do it.

My focused shifted when our food was placed in our table and Bella immediately reached out and grabbed her plate.

I stared at my food, hesitating. "If I get food poisoning-"

"You won't. I've been here hundreds of times and I've never have." She made her point by taking a big bite of her burger. "Live a little Edward."

I rolled my eyes, but took a bite of my burger anyway. Surprisingly it was edible.

"So?" She asked.

I looked at her and took another bite.

"You like it then?" she asked, hopeful.

"It's suitable."

It was her turn to roll her eyes at me.

As soon as she was content that I was eating she didn't acknowledge me again until she was done.

"Enjoy it?" I asked.

She nodded and looked down to the check that was placed on the table. I immediately reached for it.

I noticed Isabella start to reach into her pockets.

"You are a guest at my house, as so it is my responsibility to feed you. I should be catering to you. Let me get this, plus you made me breakfast. This is me repaying you." I said, not looking at her, but instead placing the money on the table.

I didn't fail to notice that I had never showed my gratitude towards anyone else. Isabella Swan made me do things that I had never done before.

"I told you that breakfast was my way of thanking you for everything you've done. I can pay for my own food Edward." She argued.

"You seem to enjoy questioning my manners as a gentleman. Are we going to have this conversation again, Ms. Swan?"

She sighed, exasperated. "Next time, I pay."

"So you're planning a next time already?"

She flushed. "Umm."

"I'll pay next time as well." I said.

I guided her out of the restaurant and into the car and quickly drove us home.

-X-

When I awoke the next morning I went to check her bedroom first. I was hoping that she had chosen to sleep wasn't in her bedroom. I went straight to the kitchen thinking that maybe she would be cooking breakfast again, but she wasn't in there either. The kitchen was untouched. I went back to her room and actually stepped inside to inspect it more carefully. Her bed was done like it was the morning before, and it once again looked as if no one had been in there. The difference was that none of her belongings were in the room.

She had left.

* * *

**Question:**

**Why the hell did Bella leave? Any guesses? Is she even gone?**  
**I'm intrigued to hear what you have to say, so leave me some of your thoughts.**

**So I gave Bella a break, although something tells me that we're getting real close to _the_ big explosion!**

**Eclipse in two days! What are your plans for that day? I hope everyone enjoys it (:**

**As always thanks for reading…until next time loves.**


	12. Chapter 11

I suck. I more than suck! I understand those who are mad, but I love every single one of you who is still with me. Thank you, really! Just know that even if it takes me months to update, I will eventually update. I can't abandon this story, any of my stories.

Thanks Viv, for sticking with me, for not telling me to go to hell when I finally emailed you! For fixing my crappy mistakes! For everything! You're the best!

Remember Bella is nineteen years old, she's a bit naïve.

Chapter 11

**BPOV**

The third stair at the bottom of the staircase squeaked, loudly. I immediately ceased movement, but heard no noise from upstairs. I continued on to the kitchen.

I had seen a phone in there this morning. I just needed to get to it and everything else would be fine. I tried to make as little noise as possible, but being the clumsy person I am and not really knowing the layout of the house, it was impossible. It was dark, so I bumped into walls, a lot of walls. And when it wasn't walls it was furniture, luckily the downpour coming from outside covered most of the noise.

Finally after many bruises I was placing the call I needed.

"I need a cab."

"Address?"

Crap.

" 'Mam?"

"Umm, hang on."

I looked around me, but there were no papers lying around. The counter-tops were empty. I fumbled with a drawer …silverware. Another drawer, more fumbling, and right when I was going to give up I found a magazine…with an address. I quickly passed it along, hoping that it was correct. I didn't know what I would do if it wasn't. Walk home?

I tried to move quietly back up the stairs. I had the common sense to skip the third step this time around. I needed to go back into the room and get my things. I couldn't- wouldn't be here a minute longer.

For a fleeting second Tanya crossed my mind, not that she hadn't been there before, but was she safe right now? Did she really leave or was she locked somewhere in this house, but then wouldn't he have put her in _that_ room. It looked like a perfect setting for keeping someone captive.

And then between the stress and worrying about where she could be-what she did to me came into my mind and half of me stopped caring where she was. Half of her deserved being locked up somewhere.

I didn't bother putting the room back in order. I didn't think being hospitable was warranted anymore, not after seeing _that_, and practically being put through hell.

Maybe I would have been better off just staying at my own place.

-X-

Thankfully, I had given the correct address because the cab didn't take long. I hesitated with opening the front door, thinking that maybe some kind of alarm would start ringing, none did though. However, that didn't stop me from running, clumsily, towards the cab and ripping the door open. I practically fell into the car. I didn't miss the irritated look from the driver.

My mind was on overdrive the whole way to my apartment. How could someone so…nice? No, he has been more than nice to me, generous, caring? How can someone who took me in, calmed me down, took me to dinner to get my mind off things…how can someone like that, not be kind? How can he have a… torture room? If that was even what it was?

I couldn't think straight. I hadn't slept the previous night, and here I was in the early hours of the morning, running from one place to another. A part of me wondered if I had even been seeing clearly. Maybe I was having a delusion when I stepped into the room; my mind was probably playing tricks on me.

Or maybe, my mind screamed at me, you're dense. Maybe.

-X-

Tiredly, and soaked I walked up the stairs to the second floor. I wanted to put this whole weekend, week, month behind me. I didn't want to think about it. It just raised more questions, more red flags. I could pretend that what occurred with Peter didn't happen. I could pretend like I wasn't attacked by Tanya. I could pretend that I didn't walk into _that_ room. Flashes of whips, chains, floggers, and paddles filled my mind.

I shook my head vehemently getting those thoughts and images out.

It didn't happen, any of it.

The reason I had to leave my apartment was not something I was going to forget, and because of that I was being more cautious. I looked around the hallway, not seeing any abnormal movements. Slowly, I walked to the front of my door. The door was intact, which I took as a good sign. Inserting the key and unlocking the bolt, I pushed my door opened, not stepping in yet, but instead listening to any noises. I couldn't hear anything. I waited another minute, but still, nothing.

It's now or never. I took a deep breath, and took a step inside. My eyes immediately went to the white envelope on the floor. I looked at it with confusion, but fear soon took over. I hesitated, chewing my lip, but picked it up. While keeping my eyes to everything around me I made my way into the kitchen, flicking on the lights. I didn't know what I expected. Possibly a vandalized home, maybe the few things I had taken or perhaps some stranger waiting for me. Surprisingly, everything was the way I had left it and no one was in sight. Slowly, I made my way into my room and turned those lights on as well, once again holding my breath.

Nothing. Everything seemed to be in place here as well. A sigh of relief escaped my lips.

I thought I would feel safe once I stepped inside my apartment. I presumed that once I saw everything was in order, once I was far from his house, that feeling of security would wash over me, but it never came.

Carelessly, I dropped my backpack onto the floor and made my way to my bed, still clutching the envelope. The front of it was blank. It didn't hold any information. Looking at it I couldn't even be sure it was for me. I wasn't naïve though; I knew that whatever was inside was left here for me.

I didn't take the time in opening it. I grabbed an edge and quickly tore it opened, so when money fell onto the bed I was more than shocked.

I didn't touch it; I just stared at it, mouth agape. It didn't occur to me to look inside the envelope until something caught my eye. There was a note.

_Bella, _

_I'm sorry to hear you resigned, here's the last of your pay. _

_-Charlotte_

He had lied to me. Unsurprisingly, a part of me wasn't surprised to hear this revelation.

Charlotte didn't want to fire me. It was just part of his plan to get what he had wanted. He lied to Charlotte as well. He told her I had quit when I didn't show on up Saturday. _That low-life bastard_. The thought of going and telling Charlotte everything that had happened was quickly dismissed-I didn't want any more problems. All of a sudden my whole life was filling up with problems. And really, who was she going to believe, her husband or me? No I wouldn't put myself in that position.

Another part, a smaller part of me, dreaded finding out that maybe she knew what he was going to do. Maybe she knew his plan all along.

-X-

It was the sound of knocking that woke me the next day. Once coherent, I realized it wasn't really knocking, but pounding, and it was coming from _my_ front door. I knew without actually _knowing_ who was on the other side. I also knew not to open the door. Still that didn't stop me from getting out of bed and moving closer to the front door.

It didn't take long to hear his demanding voice. I was firm on my decision not to open the door.

Eventually he left, but a part of me knew that it wasn't for good.

-X-

There was another knock on my door in the evening. I didn't bother answering. It appeared that Edward was restless. Another knock resonated, but again I ignored it. I was surprised though when I heard a woman's voice, instead of Edward's demanding tone.

"Isabella, sweetie, are you in there?"

"Coming," I answered.

I wasn't surprised to find Mrs. Cope, my elderly neighbor, standing at the foot of my door. I smiled politely and mumbled a quick hello.

"Hello dear." Mrs. Cope has always been friendly, but right now she was looking at me uncertainly and even though I was hovering over the entrance to my apartment she was still trying to look around me. She was making me uncomfortable, so much that I started fidgeting.

She took no notice though and instead gestured to her apartment and said, "You have a phone call dear."

Internally I cringed, knowing exactly who it was. "Umm, okay." I turned around, grabbed my keys and stepped out, locking the door behind me. I couldn't leave the door unlocked anymore, even if it was only for a few minutes. I followed behind Mrs. Cope and went straight to the phone, already knowing where it was located.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Bella?" said a familiar voice on the other line.

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes. Who else would it be?

There was a beat of silence, before he started talking.

"Shelley said she saw a man going into your apartment Friday afternoon."

So on top of having a burglar, who apparently didn't take anything, I also had a snooping neighbor?

Of course Mrs. Cope would have seen Edward going into my apartment, and she probably saw me coming out and leaving with him. Naturally she would call Charlie, using 'worry' as her excuse, so she wouldn't be thought of as a probing, nosy, neighbor.

Too bad I already thought of her as that.

A part of me wondered if she had also seen the same "man" pounding into my door this afternoon, but she must have not. She would have told Charlie if that were the case, and he probably would have driven straight over here.

Yet, here he is questioning me, concern evident in his voice. Since when did Charlie start to care? That was a rhetorical question; he has always cared whether I was aware of it or not.

"Really?" I pretended nonchalance, knowing it was the safest way to get out of this.

"Isabella." He said sternly.

"I wasn't aware that Mrs. Cope was assigned to neighbors watch. Is it recent? Or is her job only to watch my doings Charlie? Maybe we should change it to "Bella watch". Should I be worried about being stalked? Maybe I should file-"

"Enough Isabella."

"Stay out of my business Charlie." My voice sounded cold, even to my ears.

He sighed, probably resigned. "Are you coming down for your birthday?"

"That doesn't consist of a holiday Charlie."

"It was part of the agreement Bells." His voice sounded impatient, as if he were talking to a child.

"My birthday was part of the agreement, really? I was under the belief that it was only holidays. What's next? Are you going to tell me that I have to go for Halloween as well? You want to throw in Valentine's Day too?"

"We had a deal."

"Charlie didn't you ever hear the saying, give and expect nothing in return?"

He didn't respond, I tried something else.

"I don't want to celebrate it. I never do anyways. It's not important."

"It is to me."

"I know." I mumbled. Looking around to see where Mrs. Cope was. I couldn't see her, but apparently that didn't mean she couldn't see me.

"So I'll see you here next week?"

"Umm, maybe, I really don't know right now. I'm kind of looking for a job."

"What happened to your job at the bakery?" His voice raised an octave, probably confused to why I hadn't called to tell him.

Thoughts of exactly what happened at the bakery flashed through my mind, but I quickly shook them out.

"I don't know, this and that, so I don't know if I'm going to be able to make it."

"Well then I don't know if I'm going to be able to send your next semester tuition check." He mused out loud.

Bastard. I stayed quiet, knowing that if I responded I would only make matters worse.

Eventually I heard him let out a sigh.

"Look Bella, I'm not trying to make life harder for you. If money is the issue I'll send you some, whatever you need. You should have told me you didn't have a job. I'm your father I'm here to help you. Maybe I could just drive up, instead of you coming here. I just don't want you to spend your day alone. I feel like you're always alone."

"No!" I said quickly. "I'll think of something. I'll go to Forks." For some reason I didn't want Charlie coming up here. His snooping around would be much worse than Shelley Cope's probing.

"Are you sure? It wouldn't be a problem for me."

"I'm sure."

"Alright."

Silence engulfed us once again.

And again he broke it.

"Have you thought of getting a phone yet? I don't like you up there alone and worse you being without a phone. So many things could happen. We're lucky as it is that Shelley has been understanding."

"I'll get one soon Charlie." I lied. It was a waste to spend money on a phone. Until Mrs. Cope banned Charlie's sporadic phone calls I didn't need one. I only talked to him.

I didn't give him time to respond, quickly saying a short goodbye and hanging up.

Mrs. Cope quickly appeared in front of me, ushering me out.

I went straight to my apartment, not wasting anytime on the hallway. I didn't want any company, invited or otherwise.

Sitting on my bed once again I realized I had another problem to add to my list. I needed to be in Forks in less than a week.

Almost without thinking I looked at the money sitting inside a jar on my drawer. It was the tips I had accumulated during my deliveries. It had increased greatly with the tips _he_ had given me. It was more than enough. I would still have plenty leftover, so really I had nothing holding me back. But did I really want to spend it on getting my truck and me to and from Forks? I had put it aside for emergencies, and this wasn't an emergency. This was Charlie trying to get his way. This was Charlie trying to get me to Forks. I didn't want to go. I wouldn't mind spending my birthday alone. I have spent every other day alone since I moved out here. I have spent more days feeling lonely than anything else. What's another one, birthday or not? Still, I knew not to take Charlie's words lightly. He would cut me off. We had made a deal. I deal that if I backed out of would find me without money for school, back to not having anything. I didn't want to return to any of that.

It's a short chapter, I know. Next chapter we should hear from both Edward and Bella.

Thoughts, comments, concerns… leave them! I love hearing from you guys whether it be in a comment or PM. I know I don't deserve them, but I love being spoiled by you guys! (:

Oh and the Denali Clan! Hmmm? Thoughts, comments, concerns on that? I have comments, but I'll wait to hear yours!


	13. Chapter 12

I want to thank all my faithful readers and welcome all the new readers!

Thank you for reviewing. For taking the time to share your thoughts and kind words.

**Big **and **Special** thanks to my beta, **VivanDelongpaw**. Thank you Viv! You're truly amazing!

I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving!

* * *

Chapter 12

**EPOV**

I was agitated, but even more than that I was restless. Still that didn't stop my mind from forming reasons that would explain her sudden disappearance.

Did she fall ill? That was ridiculous. If that were the case the last thing on her mind would be leaving in the middle of night. She couldn't have received a phone call. No, that was impossible… she had no phone. She could have made a call though.

My thoughts raced.

The only possible phone she could have known about was the one in the kitchen, the one Zafrina specifically used.

I made my way in that direction.

In my haste earlier I hadn't noticed the magazine thrown on top of the counter. It was just a magazine though, one Zafrina used for recipes. I never would have given it a second thought, but at the moment it held my attention. Not only because of the fact that Zafrina hadn't been here since Friday morning, but also because from where I stood, I could see my address printed on the first page.

Bella had no idea where she was for the past two days. Not until she saw my address on _that_ magazine. It was obvious; she had needed it last night.

I looked over toward the phone. It was on the handset, but that didn't mean she hadn't used it. I picked up the phone and immediately pressed redial. "City and State?" a women's voice said from the other line. I didn't respond though, instead I slammed the phone down, frustrated. She had called information. But why? What would make her need to call for a phone number? And whose? Why did she have to leave so abruptly? It made no sense. I needed answers and the only thing making sense right now was going to her and questioning her myself.

-X-

It didn't take long for me to arrive at her apartment and it also didn't take long to realize that she wasn't going to open her door, at least not for me. That stirred my temper even more. I knew she was in there too, I saw her truck parked outside.

I thought about waiting her out, but her neighbors were bound to notice a stranger standing around and I suddenly wasn't in the fuckin' mood to deal with her or her childish behavior. So I left.

That didn't mean I didn't take precautions. I had Jasper stationed outside her apartment. I told him not to fuck it up this time around. Surprisingly, he could handle calling in a couple of times a day and giving me details about her whereabouts. She didn't do much that week, besides attending her classes.

I thought about her a lot during that week. I had gone to her house and she had completely fuckin' ignored me. She knew I was out there and yet she disregarded me on purpose. It was obvious to see that she was staying away from me. I tried to come up with a possible explanation of why she would need to hide, but I was coming up blank.

I left the office early on Thursday and went looking for her. Jasper had already informed me that she would be on campus.

She was good at hiding, I'll give her that.

The few times I would catch a glimpse of her she seemed to disappear a second later. It was as if we were playing cat and mouse. In this scenario she was the mouse and she was doing everything possible not to be caught.

I went again the next day; I was nothing if not persistent. I stood just a few feet away from the inside exit of her English building, close to her class.

Again she played mouse. Instead of being annoyed this time, I found it to be entertaining. The game she was playing was thrilling and I had to applaud her for her efforts at running. I must have done or said something that truly frighten her if she was making all these efforts not to speak with me. Still I wanted answers, and one way or another I was going to get them. She couldn't run forever.

I had to see her, speak to her. Now with Tanya gone, it was time we talked. It was time I told her what my intentions were with her.

Fate intervened or better yet my father put those plans on hold.

Carlislie called me on Thursday night. An emergency with a client in the Chicago office had came up.

"You're sure you need me?"

"They want to speak to both of us before furthering any transactions."

"And we can't do this over the phone?"

"They declined."

"All right, I'll take this first flight out tomorrow. Make the meeting for the afternoon."

"I'll let my secretary know."

"And I'll let mine know."

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Should I let your mother know that you will be here?"

"This is a business trip."

"She'll find out, even if I don't say a word."

"I'll make it up to her."

Before ending the call, I thanked him for giving me significant time to make all the proper arrangements before leaving. He responded by calling me a smartass.

-X-

Against my better judgment, I left Emmett in charge of the Seattle office while I was away.

I had my office door locked and instructed my secretary not to let anyone in. I didn't need Emmett goofing around in there.

The last business I handled was ordering Jasper to keep an eye on Bella while I was away; again, I did this against my better judgment.

The plane had just landed in Chicago. I was still inside the O'Hare terminal when I received a call from Jasper.

"Don't tell me you already fucked it up?"

"She left?" his voice sounded confused.

I paused. "What do you mean _she left_?"

"I saw her. She had bags with her, more than usual."

"Did you follow her?"

"This piece of shit bike is fuckin' up again man."

"You didn't answer me. _Did you follow her_?"

"No."

I disconnect the call and slam my phone closed, contemplating throwing it against a wall, but restraining myself from doing so.

Bella had left somewhere, but he didn't know where she had run off to.

I called Jenks immediately.

That was five hours ago.

-X-

It wasn't until later that evening that I received word from Jenks.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Jenks. Any progress?"

"I have good news. I finished those files you requested. The one's for the bakery. They're ready for you."

"Perfect. I'll send for them. What's the other news?"

"I also found your girl."

"Where is she?" I growled out.

**BPOV**

Forks, Washington. I was back and of course it's raining, in fact it was raining since I drove out of Seattle. I would think of it as a bad omen, but it rains almost every day, both in Seattle and Forks. It's also freezing outside, probably the coldest it's been since I moved here from Phoenix.

_At least your heater works_, I mumbled to myself.

It had taken me more than the four hours I had expected to get here. It wasn't a big surprise, seeing how my truck couldn't go over fifty-five miles an hour and I also had to stop for gas more than once.

It also didn't help that my stereo was a piece of crap and didn't work. Well hardly worked. It picked up more static than anything else, so time passed slowly.

The only thing I could entertain myself with during the long, lonely drive were my thoughts, which these days ran more pathetic then not.

If I wasn't stressing about finding a job, I was worrying about school, and now I could add a crazy man who wouldn't leave me alone to the list of things I had to worry about.

I had seen him around campus more than once. Every time I spotted him half of myself fought the other half of me. The one that believed he was there for me. He couldn't be there for me. However, my views changed when I saw him standing outside my English class yesterday. He was standing outside the same class in the same building in which I had bumped into him weeks ago.

I didn't even give him a chance. I stumbled and hid around the other students, thankfully keeping my balance throughout my whole escape. The fear that was now crept inside of my mind because of this man made a quick dash to the nearest exit and then I practically ran the whole way to my truck. A great sigh of relief escaped my lips when I was locked safely inside.

A part of me had been expecting him the entire week. I knew he wasn't going to give up. I knew he was going to look for me. Every morning I expected to walk out my door and find him outside my apartment. A part of me was always thankful not to find him there, but I couldn't hide or understand the sudden disappointment that would wash over me when he wasn't there. I concluded the disappointment to be from wanting answers. I wanted to confront him, question him, demand for answers, but how could I when I couldn't even think about this man without fear lacing my thoughts.

I didn't understand how someone so beautiful scared me, but he did.

Just like _I_ wanted answers, I knew it was logical that _he_ wanted an explanation for my disappearance from that night as well. But honestly what could I say? _You've been nothing but nice to me, but I think you're a lunatic, oh and by the way I saw your torture room?_ _I_ sounded crazy. But I had seen it. I knew I wasn't crazy.

I shook my head, freeing myself of my thoughts, and it was then that I saw the "Welcome to Forks" sign. I had only been here for a couple of weeks before I had left to Seattle and yet it looked so familiar. In a dreadful way it felt like home.

I thought of driving aimlessly through town to try and kill some time, since it wasn't even four yet, but knew that it wouldn't take me more than five minutes to complete _that_ drive. Forks is small.

I spotted the police cruiser, before I saw the house. He had left his car on the curb, so I slowly pulled my truck into the driveway.

I had planned on waiting a couple of minutes before getting out, but I had just put the truck in park when the front door of the house swung open.

Charlie stood proudly on the porch. He was smiling broadly in my direction. I didn't know if he could see me, but I still tried to smile back.

I could complain that I hadn't wanted to come, and maybe a part of me didn't, but seeing him standing there happy to see me, well a part of me was happy that I was here. Before I could stop it, the thought that at least one of my parents wanted me passed through my mind and I felt my smile vanish.

Before I could dwell too much on anything the driver door of my truck swung open. Cold, bitter air immediately rushed into the cab.

"Bells!" Charlie said enthusiastically, leaning in to give me a hug. Although he wasn't wearing a coat I could still feel his warmth.

"Hey Charlie," I said awkwardly and just as awkwardly patted his back.

Leaning back and letting me go he gave me a stern look, but didn't say anything.

I clumsily got down from the truck, causing Charlie not only to take a couple of steps back, but also to laugh at my expense. I was humoring him. I rolled my eyes, not amused.

I turned to grab my backpack; I had brought it with the intention of getting some work done. There wasn't much to do here in Forks anyway; I had learned that this summer. I also brought a small carry-on bag, which held my clothes and necessities for the weekend. I half stumbled when I turned back around because of the added weight of the bags. Charlie immediately took both bags from me. Half of my smile returned.

We awkwardly made our way, side by side, into the house.

"So how was the trip over here? Everything go smoothly?" Charlie asked once we were inside. He set my bags by the foot of the staircase and led me into the kitchen.

I sat down at the kitchen table while he went looking through the refrigerator. "You want something to drink?" he didn't give me time to respond though because a second later he placed a bottle of water in front of me.

"Everything went fine," I said, responding to his earlier question.

"The truck didn't give you any problems?" he questioned, while placing himself in the chair in front of me.

"No more than the usual," I responded.

"How was the weather in Seattle?"

"Just how it is here."

"Hmm." He looked out the kitchen window, which caused me to roll my eyes. Not only were we just out there-in the rain, but we live in the Olympic Peninsula. The weather is predictable here- cold and wet.

He was probably buying time, thinking of another question to ask.

"How's school?"

"Good." Instead of being annoyed by his interrogation, I was sort of glad. It sounded like he cared how my life was going. He asked questions, he wanted to be involved in my life, one way or another.

It was quiet for a moment until I finally asked him how he was doing.

"Alright. Things at the station are slow."

I snorted. "When aren't they slow?"

His mustache twitch. "It's good to have you here, Bells."

I had to bite my lip in order to contain my smile.

-x-

Later, when I was settled, Charlie invited me out for dinner. I told him I didn't mind cooking, but he argued, using the excuse that it was my birthday and I shouldn't have to cook. I knew that he was going to take me to the only restaurant in Forks, the Lodge, which I detested. It was not only tacky, but overpriced. Charlie seemed to love it though, seeing as how he took himself practically every day.

In the end I gave in.

"Happy twentieth birthday, Bells," he said, once we both had finished dinner. Well, he finished dinner; I moved mine around my plate.

I smiled and he handed me a wrapped up box that he had placed in the chair next to him. I hadn't even seen him bring it down from the cruiser.

"You didn't have to get me anything." I rolled my eyes, while tearing the paper away.

I wasn't surprised at what I saw.

"A phone?" of course he would get me a phone. He had been complaining about me not having one ever since I moved here.

"A cell phone," he elaborated. "Now it's not fancy, but it'll get the job done."

"No, it's perfect. Thanks, Charlie."

"I already paid for the first month and now we won't have to go around bugging Mrs. Cope."

"Meaning, you'll probably be calling more often." I made it a statement, not a question. I always knew that he would call Mrs. Cope every day if he could, but he didn't want either of us to be a bother.

"I worry about you up there alone Bells. Living in a big city, with those high crime rates. It's just not safe."

"Well then, thanks for this." I said, picking up the box with the phone inside.

His only answer was a broad smile.

We left the restaurant after Charlie ordered us both a slice of pie. He said it was the closest thing we could get to a birthday cake. When the waitress placed the pies on our table, I almost thought Charlie was going to start singing the "Happy Birthday Song." Relief flooded through me when he only wished me a happy birthday again.

Eating my pie, and watching Charlie, I realized that I had been wrong; it had been nice not to have to spend my birthday alone. Once again, I was happy with the decision I had made about coming.

At Charlie's house, I excused myself upstairs, while Charlie sat himself on the couch. The T.V. was already on the sports channel.

He had missed a game, in order to go celebrate my birthday. That surprised me.

Upstairs, I opened the box and removed the phone from inside. I pressed the button that would power it on, not expecting it for it to turn on, since it hadn't been charged yet, but it made a noise and suddenly the screen was lit.

Charlie. He had already charged it for me and programmed the house number, along with the police station. Two police stations, the one here in Forks, and one in Seattle. I rolled my eyes, but a smile took over my face.

The next day I woke up mid-morning, happy to have finally gotten a full night sleep. I had felt protected last night, having a chief of police officer sleeping across the hall from me.

Charlie called during the day; informing me what time he was scheduled to be home and asking if I wanted to go out for dinner again. Knowing that he was probably going to take us to the same place as last night, I immediately declined, reminding him that I did know how to cook.

I was happy, being able to cook a decent meal again. The kitchen wasn't as luxurious as the last one I had cooked in, but still the pleasure I felt was the same. Maybe because I wasn't just cooking for myself, but for someone else as well.

The problem was that while looking through the cabinets it was obvious that I didn't have much to work with, if at all. I wasn't surprise seeing how when I arrived in the summer I also had the same problem.

I called Charlie explaining that I was going to make a quick run to the Thriftway and he became flustered. He apologized profusely, explaining that he was going to go before I arrived, but he had completely forgotten.

I smiled, both at his embarrassment and his excuse. Charlie didn't cook. He bought his dinners at the lodge.

He told me to grab a couple of bills from the jar in the kitchen. He didn't let me hang up until he made me assure him that I knew how to get to the grocery store. I practically had to give him detailed directions until I could hang up. I threw on my coat before heading out the door.

Have you ever seen those movies, where if a person would have left a minute later or earlier she would have seen something important? Something essential. Well I seemed to have head out the door at exactly the right time because it was at that moment that a silver Volvo left from where it had been parked- the curb of my front house.

I paused on my way to my truck, fear kicking in. Edward had a car just like that. He had taken me to dinner in a car that was exactly the same. I didn't know of anyone in Forks who had a fancy car like that. Shrugging off my sudden paranoia, I quickly walked the last couple of steps to my truck. I hopped in, turning on my truck, but didn't move. God, I was going crazy. _He _had me going crazy. At anything that reminded me of him, I immediately assumed it was him. I scoffed, and quickly backed out of the driveway.

I was almost at the grocery store when I noticed that the Volvo was back, and not just back, but driving right behind me. It must have done a u-turn at the end of my street. My fear suddenly returned. Forks is small, I reminded myself. There's pretty much only one street. They could be heading anywhere. But still the Volvo continued to drive behind me, I slowed my driving down, hoping they would get annoyed and pass me, but they didn't.

Once parked in front of the Thriftway, I rushed inside the store. I stayed by the front, the windows giving me a clear view of the parking lot. The Volvo had entered the parking lot of the Thriftway as well and had parked next to my truck.

I waited for the driver to get down, maybe roll down the window, do something-anything, which would make my crazy thoughts disappear, but they never did anything. They just sat in there.

It was in that moment that I believed my theory. No one in Forks had a car like that, but I knew of one man who wasn't leaving me alone and owned a car like that.

If the car was still there when I was done here, I would do something about it, I told myself, trying to calm myself down. It didn't really help.

I exited the store about forty minutes later, fearing what I would see. I let out a sigh of relief when I didn't see the Volvo parked next to me anymore, but my gratefulness was short lived when I saw it had parked in a parking spot behind me. The engine was running.

As quickly as I could, I placed everything inside the cab of my truck and settled myself into the driver seat. I squinted through my review mirror, trying to get a look at the driver.

The windows of the Volvo were dark, but that still didn't hide the outline of the person. It was a man. I could make out his lean shoulders and his tussled hair. That's all it took for me to take my paranoia to another level.

I didn't even think before I did it. One second I was only glaring at the car and the next second I was shifting my truck into reverse and backing straight into the Volvo.

He didn't have time to react because seconds later I hit him, my back to his front.

Yanking my door open I walked over towards the car, intending to confront him, but not a second later did I realize my mistake.

"You crazy bitch!"

* * *

Oh, oh Bella! What did you do?

Thoughts, questions, or concerns? Leave them in a review!

I have already started the next chapter. If you guys want I can post a teaser this Monday on The Fictionators website. Let me know.

I've never done this before, but I just have to rec this story. If you're into D/s then you love this one. Trunk Boy by DazzledIn2008. Go take a peek!


	14. Chapter 13

Viv, two words, You're amazing(:

To everyone who is still reading- your patience and continued support mean everything to me. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you.

I am deeply sorry to those who have given up on this story, but I understand. Thank you for staying around as long as you did.

* * *

Chapter 13 

**BPOV**

"You bitch! You crazy fuckin' bitch! Ugh, Fuck! He's going to kill me. I'm dead. I'm a fuckin' dead man!" The stranger said, while looking at the front of the Volvo. It looked like…well it looked like crap. And maybe that was the reason he was going completely crazy.

He didn't offend me with his language. I knew that at that moment I probably was crazy, well maybe not crazy. But I did accept the fact that I had reacted hastily and foolishly. I had let my imagination run wild, and unfortunately this man had to pay for it.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You're fuckin' sorry?" his voice was hysterical. I wondered if maybe he had just purchased the car?

"I have insurance." I tried to smooth it over, but his only response was to turn around and glare at me.

I should have been panicking, after all I had just purposely crashed into this man's car, but a part of me was just relieved that he wasn't Edward. My paranoia had gotten the best of me.

"What the hell I'm I going to do?" he questioned, standing by the front of the ruined car, pulling at his hair.

He looked completely freaked out; enough that a part of me started to feel the same.

"I'm sure my insurance will cover it," I repeated. Thankfully, he didn't glare at me this time, but it could have been because he was too lost in his thoughts.

Someone must have called the police because a cruiser was suddenly pulling into the parking lot and not just any cruiser, but Charlie's. Great.

He immediately stepped out of the car and rushed over, recognizing not only my truck, but me.

He glanced at me first, probably to make sure I wasn't hurt and then looked at the truck. Nothing had happened to my vehicle, of course. The truck was a beast, it could take anything.

He looked over at the Volvo, and let out a big sigh. The front was all smashed in, like really bad. I wasn't an expert, but it was probably totaled. It would have to be towed. It was surprising to see how much damage I had done. I hadn't bumped into him that hard, at least I didn't think I had.

Charlie gave me a long look. He knew I had caused this accident.

"You alright, kid?" he asked once he was close enough for me to hear him.

I nodded.

He stepped closer. "Can I see your license and insurance, son?" he asked the man standing by the Volvo.

"Why the hell are you asking me for this shit? She's the one who fuckin' backed up into me!" The man was obviously still in a frenzy if he was willing to talk to a police officer that way.

"Language, son. License and insurance, now."

"Fuckin' fucked up town," he mumbled under his breath. If I had just heard what he said then I was more than sure Charlie had as well. This guy really wasn't helping himself.

He walked back to the Volvo and pulled a paper from the center console, probably his insurance. He then reached into his back pocket and pulled out his license from his wallet. He handed both to Charlie.

I looked at the man while Charlie looked over the documents. He seemed to be calming down a bit, but he was still glancing toward the Volvo. It almost looked as if he was wishing it back to its previous state- when it wasn't ruined. I was wishing the same thing.

"You aren't on this insurance. Only an Edward Cullen is." Charlie's voice immediately turned suspicious.

Charlie was too preoccupied with the guy standing in front of us - he didn't see my eyes widen in shock.

"Edward Cullen?" I whispered although what I really wanted to do was shout it out.

I felt all the blood drain away from my face. My heart skipped a beat and then started doubling in speed. All of a sudden my legs felt unsteady, like they were trying to bring me to the floor. Edward Cullen? This _was_ Edwards car.

Although I was panicking inside, I still strained to hear what this stranger was saying. I needed to know what this man was doing with Edwards car. I _needed_ to hear his explanation, to believe that he was here for another reason, other than me.

"He's a friend. I'm borrowing his car," he responded, to Charlie's unspoken question. I didn't miss it when he took a glance in my direction. He didn't miss that all my attention was focused on him.

I looked at Charlie trying to sense his reaction. His face was still showing doubt. He didn't believe this guy.

"Uh-huh." He looked down at his ID again. "Jasper, can you step over here, son." Charlie walked over to his cruiser, the man- well boy, he looked to be around my age, slowly followed him.

I couldn't hear them then. They were too far away from me, and I thought of stepping closer, but when I took a step toward them Charlie shook his head. I mentally cursed.

A part of my paranoia had been correct. Edward wasn't following me, no, but he had someone else doing that. At least that's what my thoughts were leading me to.

Now I understood why this guy was freaking out. That was Edward's car I had just purposely crashed into. Edward wasn't going to take the news well when he found out that he now had a ruined Volvo. I expected to find Edward standing outside my apartment door when I arrived back in Seattle. Still I didn't regret what I had done.

He was having me followed. Did he think I wasn't smart enough to have figured that out, sooner or later? Maybe he should have a professional doing that job, seeing as how this man wasn't any good at it.

But maybe he was, another part of my mind screamed at me. What if this wasn't the first time that Jasper had been following me? What if it was weeks ago and I was barely cluing into the fact? What if I have been followed since the very first day I met Edward? How far can you have someone followed? Has he been into my apartment, my school? Following me from one class to another? I didn't see why not. He had made this man come all the way to Forks. To what? Keep tabs on me?

My paranoia was returning and with it, all these possibilities.

My brain couldn't process everything though. What would make me so important that Edward needed me to be followed?

I stared at both Charlie and Jasper while they finished talking. Charlie had an unreadable expression on his face and Jasper well…he would alternate between looking furious and frowning.

I had so many questions, and I needed answers. I had to convince Jasper that I had figured everything out and he needed to talk before I did.

Yes, that was a good idea, up into the point where I noticed Charlie cuffing Jasper and placing him in his police cruiser.

Crap.

I hurriedly approached them, getting to the car just before Charlie was stepping into the cruiser.

"What's wrong? What did he do?"

"Bella, this doesn't concern you."

"Why-"

"Look, it's obvious who caused this accident," he said looking away from me and to my truck. "Run over to the station and file the report. I need to handle this," he looked over his shoulder at Jasper.

He didn't give me time to say anything else; instead he placed himself inside the cruiser and drove away.

My answers riding away with him.

-X-

I didn't head to the station right away. I went home, and unloaded the groceries. I needed to give Charlie time, so he could sort everything out at the station. I would go when Jasper was free and he could talk to me because I needed answers. I was demanding them.

I was restless, an hour later I was back in my truck, heading to the station. I was more aware of my surroundings this time, taking frequent glances at my rear review mirrors. I didn't know how many people Edward had following me. I was hyper-aware of the few cars that passed by.

My nerves calmed down a bit when I was parked in front of Forks Police Station. No one would dare hurt me here.

One of the deputies had been waiting for me. He pulled me aside to file the accident. He asked a lot of questions, stirring up my anxiety again.

It felt like forever until I got to see Charlie, but I didn't leave. I didn't want to wait til he got home.

When I could finally get into his office, I found him going through some documents. He looked up as soon as I entered, placing the papers aside.

"Did you get that report filed?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, sitting down in one of the chairs.

Neither of us said anything for a moment, but his eyes stayed on me the entire time. It was starting to become uncomfortable.

"What?" I finally questioned.

"You know what. What happened?"

I blew out a sigh of frustration. I didn't want to get into this. I had lied to the deputy and now I was going to have to lie to Charlie.

"I didn't see him," I said as a way of explanation.

"You didn't see him?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," I said, and nodded so he wouldn't ask me again. It didn't work.

"How could you have not seen him?"

"I just didn't," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Bella, he was parked right behind you."

How was I supposed to get out of this?

"Umm, I forgot to look into my rear view mirror." That was believable, right?

"So, let me get this straight. You reversed without looking back?" He knew I was lying.

"Yeah. I don't know where my head was," I shrugged once again.

His eyes stared intently into mine. A moment later he finally said, "Please be more careful, Bella."

If only he knew what I had been through these last couple of weeks. He would have more reason to be worried than he even knew. Not only did I have someone following me around, but I also had an ex-boss try to do who knows what with me the same day that I had a women attack me. To top it off, he was unaware that someone had broken into my apartment. And now I had reason to suspect that Edward had something to do with that as well.

I sat there, debating how to ask him of the man he had arrested earlier when there was a knock on his door.

I turned around and the same man who had filed my report stood at Charlie's door.

"Chief, we got a hold of Edward Cullen. His story is clear," instantly I knew the man was talking about Jasper.

"You sure it matches out?" Charlie questioned.

"Yes, sir."

"All right then, let him go," Charlie grumbled, probably upset that the most interesting thing to take place in Forks turned out to be nothing at all. I could probably tell them that they were wrong. _Something_ was going on. I just didn't know what.

"Did that have anything to do with that guy from this morning?"

Charlie gave me a long, firm stare. Something in my eyes must have told him that I wasn't going to back down if he didn't give me an answer.

"Yeah," he sighed out loud, after his moment of hesitation.

"You thought he had stolen the car?" I guessed.

"The car was registered to an Edward Cullen from Seattle. He claimed he knew the guy."

"And did he?"

"We got Cullen's information, phoned him for questioning. Apparently, their story matches."

He stayed quiet for a moment, probably lost in his thoughts. "You know what I don't understand though?" he finally questioned.

"What?" my voice came out a whisper, afraid of his next words.

"What is he doing over here? This guy lives all the way in Seattle."

"I'm here."

"Because of me. This guy couldn't even name one person from around here," he responded.

That was a lie. I bet he could have named one person, _me._

"Said he was just driving around, needed some fresh air," Charlie snorted. I'm sure it was in disbelief. I wanted to snort along with him.

He stayed silent again and I left him to his thoughts.

"Why don't you head on home, Bells. I'll be there by dinner," he said after a moment.

I stood up, knowing that I gathered all the answers I could from Charlie.

A part of me wondered if Edward knew by now, not that his Volvo had been ruined, but that _I_ was the one to ruin his car.

I sat back down.

"Hey dad-"

We both seemed to freeze. That was the first time I had called him that since I arrived at his place months ago.

After his initial shock he, thankfully, didn't question me about my word slip.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Does that guy know? About me hitting his car?"

Charlie let out a soft whistle. "Mark's probably telling him right now."

I stayed still. Now I was positive that Edward would be waiting for me when I got back to my apartment. Maybe I could delay my trip back to Seattle.

"Charlie-" I ignored his grumble. "What should someone do if they are being followed?"

"By?"

What did he think I was talking about, a dog? "A person," I said slowly.

"Are you being stalked?"

I shook my head. I didn't bother talking. I didn't need to prove the fact that I was a horrible liar.

He leveled his eyes with mine again. "Are you being harassed?"

"No."

"Then why the sudden question?"

Thankfully a knock on his door distracted him, letting me slip out of the office.

-X-

When Charlie walked into the house, later that evening, he came straight into the kitchen where I was cooking dinner. No words were exchanged as he placed a bottle of pepper spray on the counter. He only lifted a brow. I took the bottle and placed it inside my pocket.

I didn't want to deny the fact that I could possibly need it.

Although, I didn't think pepper spray could chase Edward Cullen away. I would need something better than that.

* * *

So it was Jasper! Some of you did think it was going to be him, congrants! Others thought it would have been Edward. Another guess was Tanya, which I think would have freaked Bella out more than it being Edward. hahaha. Nice guesses! (:

I have received emails and PMS asking for Tanya's POV. If I haven't sent it and you are still interested just include that in your review and I will send it your way.

Some of you seem to be confused. Bella has seen his playroom. That is why she left that night. I haven't explained it fully or shown how she made her way to it, but some clues and hints are coming up in the next chapter. I will explain it fully soon!

In the next couple of chapters Bella's backstory will start to show. I hope that won't confuse anyone.

I'd love to hear your thoughts about this chapter or just about anything in general. Share(:

Thanks for reading! (:


End file.
